Danganronpa: The Hero Killing Game
by SharkSoul
Summary: Looking forward to his first year in the country's greatest academy for heroes, U.A., Izuku Midoriya went in having high hopes. However, when he and 19 others are trapped within, and are forced into a twisted killing game, will he be able survive the to see another day?
1. Welcome to the Academy of Heroes

**A/N: To those who follow my other stories, long time no see. I can't really apologize enough for not updating, but work...and school...and Danganronpa...my god Danganronpa. It sucked me in and wouldn't let me go. And now, this story is a thing. I was originally gonna post this as a challenge, but the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love with the idea and wanted to do this myself.**

 **However, to new readers, welcome to this story of mine. Looking through DR fanfiction, there are a lot of SYOCs. And I mean A LOT. Each interesting in it's own right, but I kinda wanna see other series be put into a DR scenario. And this was the first one to come to mind for me. And I feel these have some stuff in common. Let's compare, both have there main characters in high school(for the most part). And I personally think many characters are similar, Naegi and Izuku, Kiyotaka and Tenya, and while not really similar, but somewhat funny, both have a character who's family name is Hagakure. I'm not too sure how often I'll update this, but let's hope I can keep this interesting at least. Now then, enjoy this new fic of mine.  
**

Prologue: Welcome to the Academy of Heroes

My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I was a normal person. But in a world like this, where eighty percent of the world has superpowers, known as Quirks, normal became abnormal and abnormal became normal. For most of my life, I was without any superpower, I was Quirkless. But when I met my hero, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, my entire world changed. Even though he discouraged me at first, after putting my life on the line for a friend, he deemed me worthy to inherent his Quirk, One for All. So, after training for several months, the eating one of his hairs, I was ready to take the entrance exam for the number one hero school in the country, U.A. I had a rough start, I didn't even score a single point form destroying any robots. But due to putting my own life on the line to save someone else, a girl with short brown hair, I was able to score enough Rescue Points to pass. So here I am, the first day of class, about to take the first step into the rest of my life. Into what I can only assume would be some of the best years I'd ever have. But right when I took my first step into the building, that's when it all came crashing down. It felt like the floor gave out under me, like I was falling into an endless abyss. And then, everything just went black. I thought this was going to be some of the best years of my life. But, I actually had no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

-Location Unknown-

My eyes slowly open, and I notice that I'm slouched over something. Slowly picking myself up, I notice that I had fallen asleep across a desk. Looking around, it's easy to see I'm in a classroom. But…there are so many things wrong and out of place here. Why are the windows boarded up with iron plates and giant screws? What's with the camera hanging from the ceiling? My sight soon lands back on the desk I woke up at. There's a pamphlet on top of it, I suppose I must have over looked it when I first woke up. I go over to it, and begin to read it, but I'm surprised by the drawings on it. They look like a little kid drew them. Reading through the pamphlet, it said:

"Welcome to the new school year! Starting today, this school will be your entire world!"

I couldn't help but read through it a couple more times. Our entire world? I get that U.A. is supposed to an important stepping stone into our hero careers, but to claim it's going to be our entire world? Something just doesn't seem right about this. I put the pamphlet back down onto the desk, and I made my way out of the classroom. I figured I may as well explore a bit before heading to the entrance ceremony. Waking through the halls, I came across a few rooms, one of which had a giant red door to it. I don't know why, but I felt I should avoid it. I passed by an A/V room as well as a school store, I should look into those the next chance I get. But across from the store was the door way to the entrance hall. I thought I heard some talking and I went to investigate it. The sight I came upon next was unbelievable.

Nineteen other students of U.A. stood in the entrance hall, every single one of us, myself included, were dressed in the standard U.A. uniform, a white undershirt underneath a grey blazer with green highlights, a red tie, green long pants for boys and a green skirt for girls. I couldn't help but stare a bit, I was just too surprised to see all these people gathered here.

"You there! Orientation starts at 8 AM on the dot, what has caused you to be late!?" yelled a boy with dark blue hair wearing glasses.

"Will you calm down?" asked a girl with some odd looking earlobes. "If his situation is anything like the rest of us, he probably just woke up somewhere." The girl then looked over at me as she asked. "Am I wrong?"

"N…No, you're right," I reply nervously. "I actually just woke in one of the classrooms. Does…anyone know what's going on?"

"We're just as lost as you man," the response came from a boy wild, spikey red hair. "Every single one of us woke up somewhere, wondered a bit, then made our way here."

Before anyone else could say anything, someone shouted, and it was something I unfortunately have heard many times before.

"Deku!" came the scream as a boy in a disheveled uniform, with wild light blond hair said as he marched up to me.

"K-Kacchan!?" I shouted in surprise. This is Katsuki Bakugou, as we used to go to the same middle school. I'd say we're childhood friends, but if I'm being honest, I'd have to say he's more of a bully.

"What the hell are you doing here Deku!?" Katsuki asked as he grabbed the front of my uniform.

"I-I-I'm just here because I passed the entrance exams! J-J-Just like everyone else here!" I screamed in fear.

"Hey! Leave the poor guy alone!" came another shout. Looking over, it was a girl with short brown hair. Actually, that's the girl I saved during the exam if I remember right.

"I agree, there is no need to put undue stress on any of us," came the calm reply of a boy with a rather large tail. With a huff, Katsuki let go of me, before trudging off back to the front of the room. And now that I get a good look at it, there seems to be a reinforced iron door in the entry way, along with…are those ceiling mounted machine guns?

"Hey, how about we all introduce ourselves?" said a boy with blonde hair with a black lightning bolt-like streak. "We don't really have anything else to do, and since we're all going to U.A., we'll be seeing each other a bunch. I'll go first. I'm Denki Kaminari."

With a smile on her face, the brown haired girl introduced herself, "My name is Ochako Uraraka. I really hope we can all get along."

"I am Tenya Iida, let's all have an enriching year!" the boy in glasses shouted, bowing as he did his introduction.

"Kyouka Jirou," said the girl with the odd earlobes, it didn't seem like she had much else to say.

"Hey guys!" said a girl with pink skin. "I'm Mina Ashido, we should all go hang out sometime."

"The name's Eijirou Kirishima," said the boy with spikey red hair. "Let's all become great heroes together."

"Hanta Cero's the name," said a boy who looked to have a constant grin on his face.

"I'm Minoru Mineta," said a short boy with hair that kinda looked like grapes. He looked around at everyone else before saying, "It's good to see there's a bunch of cute girls in this class."

"My name's Rikidou Satou," said a large student with spikey brown hair.

"Hey hey! My name's Tooru Hagakure!" while no one really saw the speaker, the lines came from the floating pair of clothes. Must be an invisibility Quirk.

"Mezou Shouji, I sincerely hope we can all get along during our time here," said the tallest one amongst us. He actually had what looked like extra pairs of arms and hands, but I don't really see any fingers on the ends.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu," said the girl with her black hair done up in a ponytail.

"M-My name is Kouji Kouda…" said a boy with an oddly shaped head.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro," said the boy with the tail.

"My name is Tsuyu Asui," said a girl with long dark green hair.

"Fumikage Tokoyami," said the boy whose head looked like a bird. I wonder if his Quirk involves that somehow.

"Shouto Todoroki," said another boy who had half red and half white hair. Another thing that stuck out about him was the large burn scar over his left eye.

"My name is Yuuga Aoyama!" said another boy with blond hair as he struck a pose. It…actually almost looked like he was sparkling.

"You're name's Deku right?" Hanta said after everyone else introduced themselves. "Geez…it's gotta suck having a name like that."

"A…Actually, my name is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya," I introduced myself. I really hope no one else thought Deku was my name.

After a brief moment of silence, everyone looked over to Katsuki, expecting him to introduce himself.

"…The name's Katsuki Bakugou," Katsuki introduced himself. "And let me just say this once. All of you, every single one, are beneath me. And don't even try to prove me wrong, cause I'll just wipe the floor with you."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Eijirou asked, punching his right hand into his left palm.

"You wanna go right now?" Katsuki asked, raising his right hand, small explosions happening atop it.

"Both of you! Cease these actions at once!" Tenya shouted at them.

But it was at that moment that we heard the television monitor in the room turn on. We all turned to it, but the image was nearly impossible to make out. All we could see was static in the background, and the silhouette of someone. But the voice that came through, it sounded so carefree…and yet it also felt like it held some sort of hidden danger to it as well.

"Hello…Hello? Is this thing on?" the silhouette asked. "Mic check, mic check, one two…one two…Anyways, will everyone please head over to the gymnasium, the entrance ceremony is about to begin, and you certainly don't wanna be late for that!" After finishing what it had to say, the monitor turned off.

"I suppose we should head over to the gymnasium then," Momo said as she began to walk off, many of the other following her.

I looked back over to who was still here. The only ones left, were Katsuki and I.

"Kacchan…maybe we should follow them," I suggested, hoping he would listen.

"And why should I? I doubt we'll be missing anything important," Katsuki said as he continued to stare down the iron door.

The monitor turned on again as the voice said, "I should probably mention, anyone who doesn't show up to the entrance ceremony, will be severely punished. So make sure you get there in an orderly fashion!" The monitor quickly turned off after the silhouette said its piece. Reluctantly, Katsuki started to walk off towards where the gym was, and I followed after him. We didn't talk at all during the walk. I guess no matter how hard he tries to hide it, Kacchan must be just as nervous as the rest of us.

We arrived to the gymnasium to see everyone there, looking around curiously. The gym did indeed look like it was decorated for an entrance ceremony. The stage was set for the headmaster to give his speech, and there were chairs set up for each of us. But…it's kinda weird, why is there only enough chairs for our class, shouldn't there be even more freshmen coming into U.A. also, like the General and Support Departments?

Before anyone could say anything on the matter though, that voice spoke again, and it seemed to come from nowhere.

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" In that moment, everyone looked towards where the voice came, up on the stage. At that moment, from behind the podium where the headmaster would address their students, popped up an odd looking bear. Half its body was white, while the other half was black, split down the middle vertically. The white side seemed completely normal, like what you'd see on a teddy bear. The black side however seemed more malicious, with a mischievous looking grin, and a wicked looking red eye.

"Is that supposed to be a teddy bear?" Denki asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

"I am not a teddy bear!" the bear spoke, surprising all of us yet again. "I…am…Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. While there have been rare instances of animals developing quirks, nothing I've seen or read have described anything like this.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all!" Monokuma said in that same carefree tone. I don't know what it was about the way he was talking, but I couldn't help but feel slightly fearful. Looking around, I saw several others must have come to the same conclusion.

"N-No way! That thing can talk!?" Mina shouted.

"What did I just say!? I'm not a 'thing', I'm Monokuma, your guy's headmaster!" Monokuma shouted in anger.

"N-Now it's moving!" Mina yelled again.

"J-Just calm down, I'm sure it's just being remote controlled," said Mashirao said.

"That really hurts you know…comparing me to something like a little kid's toy…" Monokuma said, now somewhat depressed, before doing a one eighty and laughing it off. "My remote control system is so complex, even those guys with Quirks that specialize in examining such things would have a hard time understanding it. But let's move on, it would be beary depressing if I were to just keep insulting those guys."

" 'Beary'? That isn't a very creative joke you know," Shouto said.

"Now then, onto more pressing matters. First off, everyone, stand at attention and bow. And…good morning!" Monokuma said, bowing to the group.

"Good morning!" Tenya replied, bowing back.

"You don't really have to say it back you know," Tsuyu said.

"Not then, let's get down to the point, shall we?" Monokuma said. "You guys are all here cause you wanna be heroes. You wanna save the day, and fight for justice, right? This means that you guys will eventually become the hope of the world. So, in order to protect those splendid hopes, you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. And regarding the end date of this communal life…there isn't really one at all! To put it simply, all of you guys will be here until the day you die! Such is the school life that you have been assigned."

"Un…Until the day we die?" Tooru asked, the nervousness clear in her voice.

"But have no fear! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences," Monokuma continued to explain.

"Just hold on a damn minute!" Eijirou yelled. "You're telling us we have to live here for the rest of our lives!? This has to be some sort of sick joke!"

"I'm not joking at all!" Monokuma responded. "In fact, I couldn't be any more serious, this is the 100% truth! And just so you guys know, we're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't really have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again."

"We're…cut off?" I asked. "So all of those metal plates everywhere…there to keep us trapped inside?"

"That's exactly what they're there for!" Monokuma said. "No matter how much you may yell, or scream for help…help will not come. So then, with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"

"This has to be some sort of joke," Hanta said. "There's no way any of this is real."

"Y-Yeah man, cut it out," Denki added.

"You all still don't believe me? You're just a bunch of skeptics, all of you," Monokuma said. "But I suppose that can't really be helped. In this day in age, those who have power are bound to abuse it, and you'd rather not believe that it was used on you. In any case, you'll have plenty of time to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not. And when that time comes, you'll see that I'm telling you the undeniable truth. But even if you don't believe me, you all willingly signed up to attend this school, didn't you? And before we're even done with the entrance ceremony, many of you already want to leave? Oh…I suppose I can let you all in a little secret. There is one way for you guys to leave this school."

"There is?" Kyouka asked.

"As your headmaster, I've created a special clause for those of you who would like to leave. I like to call it….the Graduation Clause!" Monokuma continued. "Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned before, in order to maintain peace and harmony here, a communal lifestyle has been put in place. But if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone will be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"

"What exactly do you mean by 'disrupt the harmony'?" Fumikage asked.

"Upupu…well…you know…" Monokuma laughed. And even without an explanation, that laugh sent a shiver down my spine. "If one person here were to murder another."

"Murder!?" I shouted, caught completely off guard by the answer.

"Of course! Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting," Monokuma listed off. "It doesn't matter how you do it, you just gotta kill someone if you wanna leave. It's as simple as that. The rest will be up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."

 _Kill someone if you want to leave_. Those words kept replaying in my head over and over again. My blood ran cold no matter how I thought about it.

"Upupu…I bet that got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh?" Monokuma said. "Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know…taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And I just find that so…darn…exciting!"

"You gotta be insane…to kill each other is…it's…" Denki tried to say, but in the end couldn't even finish his thought.

"To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need one," Monokuma said, mocking Denki.

"That's not the problem here!" Mina shouted. "Why do we have to kill each other!?"

"Yeah! Stop with this nonsense and just let us go home already!" Hanta shouted.

"Nonsense?" Monokuma asked, and by the tone of his voice, he didn't sound happy at all. His red eye flashed for a moment before he said. "Nonsense, nonsense, what do you mean nonsense!? Stop this nonsense about nonsense! You guys really don't get it, do you? 'Let us go, let us go!' You guys keep saying the same thing over and over and over and over! Listen, from this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!"

"I've had enough of this fucking bear!" Katsuki roared as he marched towards Monokuma. When he was in front of him, he grabbed the top of Monokuma's head, and pulled him up into the air. "I don't know what the hell you or, nor do I care, but you're pissing me off! I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma said as he swung his arms up and down.

"Shut the fuck up! I've had enough of the bullshit you keep saying!" Katsuki shouted.

Suddenly, Monokuma just stopped moving in Katsuki's grasp, as a loud beeping sound was heard.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Katsuki shouted as the beeping got faster.

"Katsuki! Get rid of him, right now!" Shouto shouted.

"Huh?" Katsuki went, looking over at Shouto.

"Just throw him or something!" Shouto shouted. I don't know if it's the way Shouto said it, or if it was something else entirely, but Katsuki ended up throwing Monokuma up into the air with all his strength. When Monokuma reached the apex, he blow up in a ball of fire.

"What the!?" Katsuki went. "He…he just blew himself up!"

"That...that wasn't a joke…" Hanta said.

"But…doesn't that mean he's gone now?" Tooru asked.

"I could never leave you guys!" came the voice of Monokuma as he popped up from behind the podium again.

"Another one came outta nowhere!" Rikidou said.

"You…you damn bear!" Katsuki shouted. "You just tried to kill me!"

"Well of course I tried to kill you," Monokuma stated matter a factly. "You did violate one of the school regulations after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boys or girls who violate my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."

"W…wait…does that mean that there are even more of you around here somewhere?" Minoru asked.

"Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes," Monokuma answered. "And let's not forget about the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking the rules, well…you all saw what just happened right? Upupu…And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again."

"That's not even a punishment…" Mina said. "It's just…it's wrong."

"One more thing, to commemorate your joyous entry in this school, I have a little something for all of you," Monokuma said as he pulled out a small box, handing out what was inside to each of us. We each received a small blue device, about as big as our hands. "This is your official student handbook. Pretty cool huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it the e-Handbook! Now then, moving on. This handbook is absolutely vital for a healthy school life. So don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display the name of who's ever it is. So make sure you have the right one."

Everyone immediately turned on their e-Handbooks. Low and hold, as soon as I turned it on, the screen read "Izuku Midoriya," just like he said it would.

"This isn't your everyday notebook however, it has so many more functions!" Monokuma said. "Also, these things are completely water proof. Slash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking. And due to its unique design, it can even stand up to an impact force of ten tons. These things are really resilient! They also contain all of this school's regulations, so make sure to read through them the first chance you get. You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here, which is why we have strict punishments in place for violators. Okay, this brings our little entrance ceremony to a close. I've gone over all the important bits of information."

"What do you mean important bits?" Yuuga asked.

"I mean that I have more to say, but you guys don't have to listen to this, but I highly recommend you do," Monokuma stated. "Each and every one of you possesses a Quirk, some obvious, some not so much. I say, of you wanna get away with murder, don't reveal your Quirk. It may just be the thing to give you away. And speaking of Quirks, Mr. Kaminari!"

"Wha…Y…Yes?" Denki asked, extremely nervous.

"I feel that your Quirk is especially dangerous, so I'm gonna have to ask you to not, under any circumstances, use it. Am I understood?" Monokuma asked.

"And…and what if I decide to ignore your warning?" Denki asked cautiously.

"Well…I guess I'll just have to punish you for going against your headmaster's instructions, won't I?" Monokuma nonchalantly said.

Denki visibly paled at the threat, conceding to Monokuma's demands as he slowly noded.

"Since that's all out of the way, I guess I'll be seeing you all later!" Monokuma said. "I hope you all enjoy your abundantly dreary school life!" With that being said, he jumped back up on top of the podium, before jumping back behind it where he came, leaving us to our thoughts. And even though he was no longer here, what he said seemed to have a lasting effect on us, we were all still in shock from what we learned.

"…What…what just happened?" Kyouka asked. "Can…can anyone really explain what just happened?"

"It seems we've been given two options…" Mezou said. "We can either live here together forever…or…" Mezou seemed like he was unable to finish his thought. But he didn't have to say it, because every single one of us already knew. We knew that if we wanted to leave, we had to kill one of the others among us.

"We should all remain calm," Shouto said. He seemed to be the calmest amongst us. "Are you all really gonna listen to what that bear said? None of us have any real reason to kill eachother."

"But we were all abducted and put into this strange place!" Yuuga said. "How can you remain calm at a time like this? We were told to kill each other if we wanted to leave. What even is this situation!?"

"This all has to be fake, there's no doubt about it," Denki said.

"I think whether this is fake or real is not the major concern right now," Fumikage said. "What we should be worried about, is whether or not anyone of us is actually considering what he said."

Nobody said a word after that. Even I couldn't think of anything to say, so instead, I looked around at the others. Everyone else was doing the same thing, looking over each other, trying to tell what the other person was thinking. The tension in the air was palpable. It was then that I realized the intention of Monokuma's words. Even if we had no intention to, he wanted to plant the seeds of distrust among us. We're all suspicious of each other, wondering, who here is going to betray us?

This is how my school year started. This school, U.A., I put so much of my hope into becoming a hero here. Only for my entire world to be turned upside down.

 **A/N: And that's the prologue. Pretty much retelling the original, but kinda necessary to set up the story, introducing characters, setting up plot, etc. But from this point on, I'm hoping to be as original as possible, with maybe a few exceptions.**

 **This is important though, while I do want to keep everyone as in character as possible, let me know how I do by the way, there may be moments when it's necessary for them to go out of character. Then again, I suppose the stress of a situation like this could get to anyone. But my point still stands. That's all I really have to say for now. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter, or maybe a question should you have one. I'll seeya guys around.**


	2. Heroing 101-Daily Life: Day 1

**A/N: So, I just decided to go ahead and do this chapter, get it out of the way. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Heroing 101-Daily Life: Day 1

None of us moved. We were all frozen in place as we just kept looking at each other. We couldn't get what Fumikage said out of our heads. Were some of us actually considering killing? That's just…I don't want to believe it. But even though I know I won't kill anyone, I just can't shake this uneasy feeling. This feeling that someone here is plotting my demise.

"Fuck this," Katsuki said as he started to walk off. Bringing everyone's attention to him. "I ain't just gonna stand here and look like an idiot."

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tenya asked. "We should all stick together."

"And wait for one of you guys to off me?" Katsuki asked, stopping and looking back at everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on dying here."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Tsuyu asked, putting her finger on the side of her face and tilting her head.

"I'm gonna knock down the front door," Katsuki said as he once again turned away from us and began walking away. "If any of you losers wanna join me, feel free to. Just don't get in my way."

"I'll go with him," Eijirou said taking a step forward. "I think it'd be better for us to stay in groups. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll join you as well," Mezou said as he walked next up next to Eijirou. "The more people we have together, the better." He then looked over at the rest of us as he said. "The rest of you should scout out remainder of school. When you're group is done investigating, head to the cafeteria so we can discuss what we've found."

"I guess that's the best we can do right now," Rikidou said as he scratched his chin. "Let's see…with those three off trying to open a way out, that leaves 17 of us. Guess that means we can go with three groups of four and one group of five."

And so, we split up into the following, one group was Kyouka, Denki, Kouji, and Tsuyu. The second group was Minoru, Yuuga, Mashirao, and Fumikage. The third group was Mina, Tooru, Hanta, Momo, and Rikidou. And the last group was Tenya, Ochako, Shouto, and myself. Although, it looked like Minoru was less than happy with his group. Kyouka's group stuck around inside the gym, I guess they were going to investigate how Monokuma casually popped in and out of here. Fumikage's group decided to explore the area around here, and Mina's group went to explore the cafeteria and the area around there. That left my group with the dorms we were told about from Momo. So, my group made their way over to the dorms. As we were walking away, we actually heard loud banging sounds coming from the entrance hall, those three must be hard at work trying to break that door.

"Say, Deku," Ochako asked. "How do you and Katsuki know each other?"

"I was actually wondering that myself," Tenya said, looking over at us. "Would you care to explain?"

"Well…it's pretty simple really, we went to the same middle school," I explained. "And…we used to hang out a lot when we were little too."

"I suppose that explains the familiar way you addressed each other," Shouto said. "What with him calling you Deku, and you calling him Kacchan."

"Wait…isn't Deku your name?" Ochako asked.

"N…No, didn't you hear me before?" I asked. "My name is Izuku."

"Really? Cause Deku kinda has that, 'I won't give up!' feel to it, ya know?" Ochako said, earning strange looks from Shouto and Tenya. Thankfully, we arrived to the dorms at that moment and one of the first of our rooms that we came across was mine, the second door on the right, across from Katsuki, and between Ochako and Yuuga. Each room was labeled who it belonged to, and it even had a black and white pixel version of us on them. Walking further into the dorms, we found that every single one of us had a room here. I guess that's to be expected though, since we are supposed to spend the rest of our life here according to Monokuma. Further down, we found a trash room, we went inside to take a look.

"Whoa…this room is pretty big," Ochako said as she looked around.

"It's also fairly empty, gated off, and on the other side of the room," Shouto pointed out.

"This set up seems fairly inconvenient if you ask me," Tenya said. "Why have it gated off and so far away?"

"Well, having easy access to the incinerator would just make it way too easy, wouldn't it?" Monokuma said as he appeared next to us, startling us with his sudden appearance.

"Where did you just come from?" Ochako asked.

"Hm? Didn't you hear me before?" Monokuma asked. "There's a bunch of me scattered all over the place. I just need to find the one closest to who I want to talk to."

"What did you mean by that?" Shouto asked.

"Mean by what?" Monokuma asked.

"That having access to that would make it easy," Shouto said.

"Didn't you guys read the rules yet?" Monokuma asked. "Well, I don't really wanna repeat myself, so just talk about it with the others when you're done looking around. Oh yeah! Before I forget, you'll be needing this." Monokuma then took out a key with a tag that said "Garbage" on it. "This key right here will unlock the gate. Decide amongst yourselves who will hold onto it."

After he said that, he shoved the key into my hands. I looked down at the key, the others following my gaze. I looked back up to ask him a question, but it looked like he already took the opportunity to leave us. With a sigh, I pocketed the key.

"Since we've seen everything there is here, how about we check our bedrooms next?" I suggest.

"I second that option," Tenya said. "It would be pointless to report back to the others about the dorms without actually looking into them."

With that said, we made our way over to our individual dorm rooms. Walking into my room and looking around, there wasn't really much to say about it. Blue carpet and pink walls with some odd pattern on them. Walking in further, there's a bed that fit a single person, maybe two if each went to their respective side. There was a table, a desk with a notepad on it, a small trash bin, and some cupboards. There was also a monitor and camera, just like in every other room. On top of the table was a key with a large key chain on it. I picked up the key and looked at the key chain, it was a long rectangular prism that had "I. Midoriya." I assume this is the key to my room, and put it into my pocket. Opening another door in the room led to a bathroom, with a walk in shower, toilet, and sink. I then went over to the desk and opened up the drawers, inside was a small toolkit, next to it was a note that said,

"To the boys, I gift a toolkit, and the girls I give a sewing kit. Along with the sewing kit is a diagram of the human body, showing various vital points. Give those a good jab with a needle for a quick kill! And to the boys, give that hammer a good swing to the head!

Your dearest Headmaster

Monokuma"

I immediately crumpled up the paper and threw it away. There wasn't anything else to see, so I decided to leave my room. Waiting outside were Tenya, Ochako, and Shouto, I guess they all finished looking through their rooms already. We discussed what we found in each of our rooms, and they were all pretty much the exact same thing.

"Well, there really isn't much else to look at here, should we head to the cafeteria now?" Ochako asked.

"That would probably be wise, we've discovered everything we currently can in this area," Tenya said. We then walked over to the cafeteria, and when we walked in, we saw that Kyouka's and Mina's group were already there.

"Hey guys!" Tooru said as it looked like she waved over at us. "We found some pretty cool things in this area."

"Glad you guys had some more luck than we did," Denki said.

"Well, let's wait until everyone else gets here first," Momo said. "If we're going to talk about what we've found out, we'll need to go over every single fact."

"Where are they anyways?" Rikidou asked. "It shouldn't take that long to look around, should it?"

"Well, three of them were trying to break down an iron door," Hanta said. "Who knows when they'll tire out?"

After a bit, Fumikage's group walked in, and along with them, Katsuki, Eijirou, and Mezou followed them inside, Katsuki looking more or less frustrated.

"Any luck with that door?" Kyouka asked, only for Katsuki to turn is head away and sit at one of the smaller tables, propping his feet up on it, while everyone else sat at the large table.

"What he means it, we didn't even leave a dent in the thing," Eijirou said. "I doubt that thing is made of ordinary metal, with what Katsuki was doing, no normal metal would last long."

"We also tested the metal coving the windows," Mezou said. "Sadly, we were met with similar results."

"That's a bit of a shame," Mashirao commented. "But luckily, we were able to find a few interesting things."

"What did you guys find?" Rikidou asked.

"Well, we looked inside the rooms we were able to," Fumikage said. "The A/V room was somewhat large, with one large projector, and then many smaller monitors for individual usage."

"There was also the school store," Yuuga added. "There were many items available there, including a dastardly looking capsule machine that looked similar to our captor."

"We were able to find a nurse's office, but it was blocked off for some reason," Minoru said. "Then, Monokuma showed up, and said we had to earn our way inside, whatever that means."

"Hey, that's the same thing that happened when we tried to go into the sauna," Mina said. "Even though there was tape barring it off, we figured we could still go inside since there was no door. But then Monokuma showed up and started yelling at us, saying he'd punish anyone who went into any area that was currently off limits."

"Suffice to say, we got outta there and made our way back here as fast as we could," Hanta said.

"The kitchen's over that way, in case anyone was wondering," Rikidou said. "Monokuma showed up and told us that it gets restocked everyday with fresh food."

"At least we won't have to worry about starving to death while we're here," Tooru said.

"Well, we also discovered a stairwell to an upper floor, but there was a gate blocking our way," Mashirao said.

"We also found a stairwell in this area," Momo said, looking over at Mashirao. "And it was also blocked off. I guess this floor is the only one we have access to right now."

"Speaking of this floor," Tenya started to say. "There is a room for each of us in the dorms, and a key with the occupants name is located inside." Tenya then took out his own key. "I assume it's to lock up our rooms so nothing can get stolen."

"Stealing? That's why you think we have keys?" said Fumikage. "I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but I think it's more likely to prevent someone from killing you in your sleep."

"Why did you have to say something like that!?" Yuuga shouted.

"That's obviously what Monokuma intends," Fumikage stated. "You must be either be blind or a complete idiot to not see that." As much as I don't want to admit it, what Fumikage says makes sense.

"Moving on," Shouto said. "Following the hallway, we also came across a garbage room with an incinerator. But it was gated off and far away from the entrance. We were able to get a key to it from Monokuma."

"Why would that incinerator be gated off…well…besides using it to kill someone," Hanta said with a nervous laugh.

"He said something about having easy access to it would make something else too easy," Ochako said. "Although…he didn't tell us what that was, just said to go over the rules."

"We'll do that when we're done with our reports," Tenya said. "That concludes what we found."

"Guess that just leaves us," Kyouka said. "To put it simply, we didn't find anything."

"What do you mean you didn't find anything?" Eijirou asked.

"She means we didn't find anything," Tsuyu said. "We searched the gym high and low, but we couldn't find anything Monokuma could have used to enter or exit the area. No trapdoors, wires, nothing."

"Man…that bear really knows how to cover his tracks," Denki said, crossing his arms on top of the table and resting his head on top. "We searched high and low, and came up with nothing."

"I don't know," Shouto said, holding his chin in thought. "Sometimes, finding nothing can still be a clue."

"What makes you say that?" Denki asked, raising his head back up slightly.

"Think about it, if Monokuma is able to appear and disappear without a trace, that means he either has a very well hidden entrances and exits, or that Monokuma himself is able to go from one location to another as he please," Shouto explained.

"What, you mean like teleporting?" Rikidou asked.

"Something like that I guess," Shouto said. "Keep in mind, this is all just speculation."

"Alright, does anyone have anything else to say add before we move on?" Tenya asked, looking over the group, not getting any response. "Alright, now let's look over the rules Monokuma has given us. Everyone, take out your e-Handbook." Everyone then took out their handbooks, I even saw Katsuki doing so. "Who would like to read out the rules?"

"Just let Deku do it," Katsuki said from where he was. "It's not like he can do much else."

"Izuku, would you be willing to?" Tenya asked, ignoring Katsuki's other comment.

"S…Sure," I said as I looked down at the handbook.

 _Students may reside only with the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

"That's pretty much exactly what Monokuma told us," Eijirou said.

"We really are trapped here…" Tooru said.

"Let's move on," I said.

" _Nighttime" is from 10p.m. to 7a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._

"Nighttime? Sounds like some sort of curfew," Hanta said.

"It more than likely is," Mezou said. "And I suppose it makes sense to limit where we can go during the night. Monokuma probably wants to keep as close an eye on us as possible. Izuku, go ahead with the next rule."

 _Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly_

"Who would want to sleep outside their rooms anyways?" Rikidou asked.

"It's probably just a precaution," Fumikage said.

 _With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the school at your own discretion._

"We've already explored as much as we could," Mina said. "And I guess this rule does explain why some areas are blocked off."

 _Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as us the destruction of surveillance cameras_

"There's that rule he mentioned when Katsuki tried to attack him," Minoru said.

"Hey! Even if I had known that was a rule, I still would have done it!" Katsuki shouted, causing Minoru to flinch a bit in fear.

"…You know, it makes sense now why he doesn't want me using my Quirk," Denki said as he continued to look at his handbook.

"And why's that?" Kyouka asked.

"I doubt there's any harm in telling you guys since I'm not allowed to use it, but my Quirk is called Electrification," Denki explained. "I can pretty much generate electricity and shoot it from my body. Monokuma probably doesn't want to risk me accidently breaking any of the monitors or cameras."

"Hm…that deduction makes a lot of sense," Tenya said. "Izuku, please continue."

 _Anyone who kills a fellow student becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._

"There's that other rule he told us about," Yuuga said, the nervousness clear in his voice.

"Yeah…but, what does he mean by 'unless they are discovered'?" Hanta asked.

"If I were to guess, that probably means no one can find out that you committed the murder," Shouto said. "Although, why would he have a rule like that in place?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," Mina said.

 _Additional school regulations may be added as necessary._

"What the!? He can just add new rules whenever he feels like it!?" Eijirou shouted.

"It figures there'd be a rule like that," Momo said. "It does seem like he wants complete control of the school."

"Complete control? Why, I'd never want something like that! You guys are free to do what you want so long as it doesn't contradict any rules," came Monokuma's voice, drawing all of our attention to where he sat at the head of the table.

"W-W-When did you get here!?" Yuuga asked.

"Oh, just about when you guys started to read the rules," Monokuma said as he turned to me and gave me what I assume is a thumbs up. "Great job reading them by the way Izuku! You really nailed each and every one!"

"Um…thanks?" I said, not really sure if I should accept the praise or not.

"Hm? What's that?" Monokuma asked as he looked or at Kouji, who was actually signing something. "What am I doing here? Well, I thought that'd be obvious, I just wanna spend some time with my students before you all go off to bed."

"Off to bed? What time even is it?" Minoru asked as he looked up at a nearby clock. "9:30p.m.! How did it get that late so fast!?"

"They say time flies when you're busy, and boy, were you guys busy all day today," Monokuma said. "First you woke up, did a little self-exploration, and introduced yourselves to each other! We had the opening ceremony next, and that took up a good chunk of time. Then you guys started to explore the school in groups, and that took up some more time. And all this reporting and explaining is taking up even more time! Time just wasn't on your side today it seems. Upupu~."

"Ahh! If it wasn't for that stupid rule, I'd have beaten your face in by now!" Eijirou shouted as he stood up from his seat, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Oh my, what violent students I have," Monokuma said. "Maybe you should channel that anger into killing one of the others!"

"Will you quit saying things like that!" Mina said. "We aren't going to kill each other, no matter what you say!"

"Well, I guess it's your business what you guys end up doing," Monokuma said as he hopped of the chair. "Nighttime will be upon us soon, and a word of warning, the water shuts off during nighttime, so take a shower while you still can. Seeya later!" Monokuma then disappeared, as silence reigned over us for a few minutes.

"…As much as I hate to admit it, we should follow Monokuma's instructions and head to bed," Tenya said. "As he said, we've been busy all day, and we'll need some rest for tomorrow."

"Before we go, I'd like to make a suggestion," Momo said, gaining everyone's attention. "I suggest we make our own rule, that 10p.m. is a curfew for us to follow, and you are not allowed to leave your room during nighttime."

"You don't want to risk anyone killing each other in the middle of the night, do you?" Shouto asked.

"That's the general idea, yes," Momo said. "However, this is a self-imposed rule, so it'll be up to us as individuals to follow it."

"I find this idea acceptable," Tenya said. "All in favor, raise your hand."

Not surprisingly, many of us, including myself, raised their hands. They only ones who I saw didn't were Katsuki and Fumikage.

"Looks like we have a majority," Denki said as he stood up from his seat, stretching his arms over his head. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the hay. Seeya guys tomorrow."

With that being said, everyone started to file out of the room. As I opened my door to enter my room, I couldn't help but turn around and look around at the others. I saw everyone else entering their rooms, but a few others were hesitating, just like I was. Taking a deep breathe, I steeled my nerves and walked back into my new room. I went straight to my bed, and lied face down on it. Turning my head to the side slightly, I couldn't help but look around my room again. This is where I would be spending my nights from now on. This is school would be my entire world…just like Monokuma said. I couldn't help but hope that the next time I woke up, that all of this would have been a nightmare. That all of this was just a terrible, terrible dream. But deep down, I knew that was wishful thinking. I knew in the pit of my stomach, all of this was real, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Admit that I was now trapped in a school with complete strangers, admit that if any of us wanted to get out, we'd have to kill someone. And…admit that I'm terrified of this situation, that I could be killed at any moment should someone decide that they wanted to leave. But, for now I'll just have to believe in them, place my trust in them, and hope that it'll never have to come to that. Soon enough, a bell went off, and Monokuma appeared on the monitor.

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10p.m. As such it is officially nighttime," Monokuma said as he sat in a chair, holding a glass of something. "Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited. Okay then…sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…" After finishing his piece, the monitor turned off, leaving my room in silence once again.

Even though that announcement was supposed to see off as we went to sleep, I can't help but think it's mocking our current situation. Pushing any more thoughts to the back of my mind, I closed my eyes, hoping I could get a decent night's sleep. Hoping that when I wake up, that everything would still be the same as when we found it today.

 **A/N: So the next chapters will begin the Free Time events, if there is a specific character you wanna see Izuku interact with, feel free to leave a suggestion in the Reviews. That being said, feel free to leave any other thought you may have had on this chapter in the Reviews as well, and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya guys next time.**


	3. Heroing 101-Daily Life: Day 2 and 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, and a fairly long one. Also, to address a few question/concerns.**

 **1\. They have all been put into an unfamiliar place and have been told they are trapped and have to kill to escape. Pretty sure talking about heroes and their powers would be the last thing on their mind, in my opinion at least.**

 **2\. I do admit, I more than likely did rush through the last chapter, if only so I could get to this one more quickly. And some** **details have never really been a strong point of mine.**

 **3\. With 20 characters, it can be somewhat hard to give everyone "screen time." And since a large part of a character's personality shows from how they talk, it can be somewhat difficult to choose who to talk and when.**

 **However, I believe I have a solution to this problem. If anyone who reads this would like to become the BetaReader for this story, PM me. What I'm looking for is someone who can help me with details, and properly conveying a characters' personality and emotion in a situation, should I have trouble with that. While not as big a venture as my other two stories, I still wanna make this as great as possible, and I'm sure you guys want the same. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the new chapter.**

Heroing 101-Daily Life: Day 2 and 3

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7p.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" came Monokuma's overly happy voice through the monitor. "Get ready to greet another beee-yutaful day!"

Opening my eyes after the announcement, I sat up from my bed and looked around the room I was in. Yesterday definitely wasn't a dream, and I was trapped here with 19 others. After sitting in my bed for a few minutes to let that soak in, I got out of my bed and began to get ready for my day. I took a shower, got dressed in my U.A. uniform, and I went straight to the cafeteria. Not surprisingly, I wasn't the first one there. Already in the cafeteria were Tenya, Momo, and Mashirao, all sitting at the large central table. I guess I was among the early birds.

"Izuku, it's good to see that we were able to join us," Tenya said from his seat.

"Well…I just figured it'd be a good idea to come straight here, ya know?" I said as I took a seat.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others," Momo said, and wait we did. Slowly, everyone else started to make their way in. After about thirty minutes everyone was in the cafeteria, with Katsuki and Fumikage bringing up the rear.

"What took you two so long!?" Tenya shouted at them. "We can't begin until everyone's here!"

"Don't act like you're the boss of me four-eyes," Katsuki said as he took the same seat he sat in yesterday. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"…And what about you?" Tenya asked as he looked over to Fumikage.

"…I was getting some extra sleep," Fumikage said. "Besides, so long as we all show up, should it matter when we get here?"

"Of course it does, we need to make sure everyone is safe and sound," Tenya said.

"You make it sound like one of us really will follow through with what Monokuma said…" Denki said, looking around nervously.

"I…uh…Excuse me for insinuating such things," Tenya said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You said there was something you wanted to talk about, right?" Mashirao asked, steering the conversation away from the depressing topic. "When Momo and I walked in, you said you wished to discuss something we over looked yesterday."

"Yes, that is correct," Tenya said. "I would have brought it up yesterday, but we were short on time."

"So, what is it?" Eijirou asked.

"Besides Monokuma, we have not seen anyone else here at all, not even teachers," Tenya said.

"Hey…you're right," Mina said as she sat up straighter. "Shouldn't, like, Present Mic be here?"

"That is my point," Tenya said. "Many Pro Heroes have graduated from U.A. and gone on to be teachers, Present Mic, Cemontoss, Midnight, and many more. And not once has something like this ever been mentioned."

"You know…I heard All Might was gonna be teaching this year too," I said. "He's the Number 1 hero, right? Why would he and all the other graduates leave U.A. and not say a word about this?"

"Maybe because something like this has never happened before?" Tsuyu said. "Perhaps we are the first participants."

"So we really have been kidnapped…" Minoru said as he started to shake in fear.

"But why would they kidnap us?" Tooru asked, and if I were to guess by the shifting of her clothes, I think she may be resting her head in her hands. "Why kidnap a bunch of U.A. freshman?"

"That really is one of the most important questions right now it seems," Mezou said as he looked over at everyone else. "Why did the mastermind kidnap us? Besides throwing us into this killing game, what is the motive behind their actions?"

"Mastermind? You make it sound like some cliché mystery book," Kyouka said. "Although, given our situation, I guess that isn't too far off."

"Damn it!" Eijirou shouted as he punched the table. "How in the world did they get the drop on every single one of us?"

"Maybe it was some sort of 'instant knockout' Quirk?" Rikidou suggested. "That makes sense, right?"

"Well, they do say anything is possible with the right Quirk," I said. Having analyzed the Quirks of countless heroes over the years, I can say for certain that anything is indeed possible.

"We'll have to worry about that later," Tsuyu said. "For now, let's just have something to eat. We can't do anything on empty stomachs, can we?"

"B-Before we do…can I say something?" Kouji said very nervously. "Um…my own Quirk isn't going to be very useful in getting us out of here, but, I do still wanna help. So…if no one minds, I'll wash everyone's uniforms throughout the day. Just leave anything you want me to wash outside your room in a basket, and I'll leave it next to your door the following morning when it's clean. Since there's 20 of us, that'll be a lot of laundry to do."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ochako said, in the same cheerful voice she always seems to have. "And if you need any help, feel free to ask!"

"Does anyone have any objections?" Tenya asked, looking around at everyone else, not getting any response. "Very well, Kouji we will entrust you with laundry duty." At that, Kouji nodded his head, then everyone made their way to the kitchen to prepare their own breakfast.

Afterwards, I made my way to my room, and after setting my laundry outside, I sat down on my bed and laid my back down on it. I just stared up at the ceiling, thinking how I never expected for my life to take such a drastic and twisted turn. I'm trapped here with 19 others, and if anyone wants to leave, they'll have to kill. That one thought seems to refuse to leave my mind, no matter what I think. So, deciding to distract myself, I got up from my bed and headed to the hallway. Looking around, I saw Kouji collecting a few of the laundry baskets.

Walking down the hallway in my direction though was Tenya. When he started to pass by my door, he stopped and turned to me, as he said, "Izuku, what are you doing? Standing in the hall like that is just a waste of time."

"Oh, sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, I was relaxing in my room, but I figured I should go do something."

"Is that so? Then would you like to join me while I patrol the halls?" Tenya asked. "We must make sure everyone is following the rules Monokuma has placed upon us, even if we don't agree with them."

Tenya seems like a pretty nice guy, but I can already tell that he likes to follow the rules and procedures. But I wonder if there's more to him then what's on the surface.

With a small smile, I nod my head as I say, "Sure Tenya, I'll join."

"Excellent! Then let us be off!" Tenya said as he quickly started to walk off. It took me a moment to realize he already left, so I had to hurry to catch up to him. During our walk, we pretty much came across everyone. Katsuki and Eijirou were once again trying to break the door down, if the sounds coming from the entrance hall were any indication. Ochako kept true to her promise of helping Kouji with the laundry. Minoru was with them too, but he just seemed to be relaxing on top of the table. Mina, Tooru, and Denki were at the school store, testing there luck with that odd capsule machine. Maybe I should visit it later, see what I can get. Tsuyu, Mezou, Momo, Mashirao, Yuuga, Hanta, and Rikidou were all relaxing in the dining area or kitchen. I think Rikidou was actually making something, and it smelled like chocolate. I guess Kyouka, Fumikage, and Shouto were relaxing in their rooms. Soon enough, we were standing in the middle of the open area in the dorm area. Tenya stopped walking and turned to me.

"Izuku, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question," Tenya said with a serious look in his face.

"Oh, sure, what is it?" I asked.

"How did you figure it out?" Tenya asked.

"Figure…what out?" I asked, completely confused.

"During the entrance exam! You found out the exam's true purpose!" Tenya said.

"During the entrance exam?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything Tenya could be describing. All I did during the entrance exam was… "Wait, are you talking about when I saved Ochako and got Rescue Points?"

"Yes, exactly!" Tenya said.

"Well…I'm honestly not too sure how I figured it out," I said. "I just…kinda followed my instincts. I saw her stuck there and in trouble, and my body just kinda moved on its own, ya know?"

"So you just did what you felt was the best thing to do?" Tenya said. "I feel so foolish. The first thing a hero should think about is saving others. Yet I ran away to save myself."

"Well…it was what everyone else was doing," I said, trying to bring reason for his actions. "And that robot was worth 0 points, and since we were in a test where the main objective was to get points, there wasn't really any advantage to confronting it."

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't excuse my actions," Tenya said. "If I want to be a hero, if I want to be someone he can be proud of, I must begin to do more heroic things. And I'll start with making sure that no one here suffers."

Tenya sure does seem determined, and I think I got a small glimpse of a deeper Tenya. Even though he's about following rules, he still has his own faults, and will own up to them. Although, I am left wondering who he's trying to make proud by becoming a hero. But I guess I'll have to leave that question for another time. All and all, I feel like Tenya and I have become a bit closer from this experience. After that, I decided to head to the cafeteria get something to eat.

Apparently, everyone else had the same idea, I saw everyone heading into the dorm area, either going into their rooms, or heading into the cafeteria. With the exception of Bakugou and Fumikage, everyone else was outside their rooms. Mina, Tooru, and Denki were inside the cafeteria, and seemed excited about something. I wonder if they get something good from the capsule machine.

"Hey, Deku!" Ochako said, waving me over. "You gotta check this out! Mina, Tooru, and Denki got some pretty cool stuff!"

"Monokuma showed up and told us how the capsule machine worked," Tooru explained. "He said it was called the MonoMono Machine, and that it only works with special coins called Monokuma coins. Luckly, he was nice enough to each of us twenty each so we can test it out."

"Most of what we got were dubs, but check this out," Denki said with a smirk. He then held up a baseball with a small screen on it.

"What's that thing supposed to be?" Hanta asked.

"I think it was called Mr. Fastball," Denki said as he tossed the ball up in the air a few times. "Hey Mezou, wanna act as my catcher?"

Mezou simply nodded before heading over to the other side of the kitchen.

Denki gave the ball one last toss up before catching and winding up for a throw. "Here goes nothing!" Denki said as he threw the ball straight at Mezou, clearly putting everything he had in it.

Mezou easily caught the ball the ball however, before spinning it around in his grip to look at the screen. "58 miles per hour," Mezou said.

"That thing can measure how fast you throw it? That's pretty cool," Eijorou said, standing up from his seat and going over to Mezou. "Hey! Let me take a swing at it!" Mezou simply tossed the ball over to him, and the process repeated for several others. Hanta, Rikidou, even Momo gave it a try after some pressure. Mina and Tooru showed us some others things they got. A red scarf, a cheap looking watch, and they apparently received a few articles of food from it too. Speaking of food, Rikidou eventually went into the kitchen, and came back out with a tray of brownies. Ochako was the first to take one, and after taking a bite, she immediately grew a wide smile, if that was even possible for her.

"These are so good!" Ochako said excitedly. "I didn't expect you to know how to bake."

"I doubt there as good as you say they are," Rikidou said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's really just a hobby. I figured if I could make everyone's day a bit better, I may as well."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit," Tsuyu said, taking a bite from a brownie. Several others followed their example, including myself. Ochako was right, these brownies are really good, and Rikidou just seemed to get more and more embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile some, even in a situation like this, we were all making the best of it. We weren't going to let what Monokuma said get to us. Soon enough though, everyone started to leave, and Tsuyu and I were the only ones left.

"Izuku, would you mind helping me clean up a bit?" Tsuyu asked. "Looks like some of them were in a bit of hurry."

"Sure, I don't mind," I said as I began to help her clean up. We put away some chairs and cleaned up the dining room, it was pretty simple. And then we looked into the kitchen, and were shocked from what we saw. I can only guess Rikidou was very, very careless when making those brownies due to either excitement, nervousness, or maybe something else. There was flour all over the place and a few dishes piled in the sink to name a couple. Although, it looked like he was able to contain the mess to one side, away from the crates of vegetables.

"Well Tsuyu," I said, looking over to her. "Let's get to work." That being said, the two of us went and got some cleaning supplies, and got work. Tsuyu volunteered to do to the dishes, and I went ahead and started cleaning the kitchen's island.

We worked in complete silence for a bit, totally engrossed in our own work I guess. About halfway through, after she had finished the dishes, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Tsuyu…" I started to say.

"Call me Tsu," she immediately said, cutting me off.

"Uh…what?" I asked, completely confused by the sudden request.

"We're friend's right?" she asked, looking over at me from what she was doing. "So call me Tsu."

"Okay then…Tsu," I felt kind odd calling her that, we only met barely over a day ago. "You seem to really know what you're doing."

"Well, my parents are always away for work, and I have two younger siblings to take care of," she replied. "It was difficult at first, but once I figured it out, it became a lot easier and I was able to have some fun with it."

"My dad usually works abroad too," I said. "It's usually just me and my mom, and I help her out whenever I can."

"That's good," Tsuyu said as she swept some paper that was on the floor. "Helping your family is an important thing to do."

As I wiped down the floor to clean up the flour, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Tsuyu seemed like a very straight forward person, speaking what's on her mind with almost no hesitation. But like I saw with Tenya, there's more to her than just that. She's a very caring person, willing to put others first, a key quality for being a hero if you ask me. As we finished up cleaning the kitchen in a comfortable silence, I couldn't help but think that we became a bit closer due to this.

After we finished cleaning we parted ways, Tsuyu heading to her room. I looked up at the clock, and was surprised to see it was almost nighttime. I guess it is true what they say, how time flies if you keep yourself busy. So like everyone else, I decided to head to my room before Monokuma's announcement played. After taking a shower and getting dressed in some pajamas the announcement played.

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10p.m. As such it is officially nighttime," Monokuma said as he sat in a chair, holding a glass of something. "Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited. Okay then…sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

And with that said, I got into my bed and slid under the covers. I closed my eyes, and I was soon claimed by sleep.

* * *

Monokuma Theatre: Heroes

"Heroes are some of the coolest people you'll ever see," said Monokuma as he sat on a small stage, a small action figure flying around in circles above him. "They can do unbelievable things! They can fly, shoot lasers, be super strong, and some are just so rich, they buy and make stuff to make themselves heroes!" Monokuma paused for a bit before saying, "At least, that's what it used to be like in comic books. Now you're everyday average Joe next door neighbor can be a hero in real life. I mean, the disbelief is still there but…it's just not as cool as it used to be, ya know? Just about anyone can be a hero now if they tried, and most powers that people get aren't even that useful! Personally, I would use my powers to solve all of my own problems before solving anyone elses."

* * *

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7p.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" came Monokuma's overly happy voice through the monitor. "Get ready to greet another beee-yutaful day!"

With the sound of the bell, and Monokuma's announcement, my eyes slowly started to open. Just like the day before, after collecting my thoughts I proceeded to prepare for my day. After opening my door though, I noticed a basket of freshly cleaned clothes right outside. Looks like Kouji kept true to his word. So, after putting my clean clothes away, I set the basket outside my door again with some dirty laundry from yesterday. I then made my way to the cafeteria, where Tenya, Momo, Mashirao, Mezou, and Tsuyu were waiting. I guess I'm a bit later than I was yesterday.

"Good morning Izuku," Mezou greeted in his usual calm manner. "I trust you slept well last night?"

I nodded in response to his question. Mezou may look intimidating, what with his size and appearance, but he's actually a very respectful and kind person. "Yeah, I got plenty of sleep." Mezou simply nodded, accepting my answer. After that we made some more small talk about what we did yesterday as we waited for the others. And just like yesterday, Fumikage and Katsuki were the ones bringing up the rear. There wasn't much to discuss this time, so after we ate our breakfast, everyone one went their separate ways again.

I saw Fumikage head straight to his room again though. Why does he spend so much time in his there? Is he working on something? My curiosity actually got the better of me, and I ended up going over to Fumikage's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Surprisingly, it only took him a few seconds to answer, but I couldn't see much inside his room though. It was almost like a majority of the lights didn't work.

"Izuku, what brings you here?" Fumikage asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" I asked. Even though I'm mainly curious as to why he spends so much time alone, I do still wanna spend time with him.

"Really?" Fumikage asked. "Well, I don't have anything better to do right now. I guess we can hang out. Is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Well…I saw Eijirou and Mezou head towards the gym, wanna see what they're doing?" I asked.

"Sure," Fumikage said as he headed towards the gym. When we arrived, we saw Eijirou and Mezou messing with some gym equipment.

Eijirou smiled at us as he said, "Hey guys, look what we found." In his hand, he was holding a basketball, with a large bag with other kinds of sports balls behind him."

"Where did these come from?" I asked, walking up to the two.

"Monokuma showed us where they were stored," Mezou said.

"Hey, you think if we can get enough people, we can play a game of dodge ball?" Eijirou asked.

"We may be able to get a few, but probably not enough for a game," Fumikage said.

"Oh hey, look who decided to leave their cave," Eijirou said with a chuckle.

"I actually do like dark places," Fumikage said. "Althoughm a cave might be too dark."

"Relax man, I was just kidding," Eijirou said, tossing the basketball up a bit. "So, if we can't play dodgeball, how about we have a friendly game of two-on-two basketball? Me and Mezou against you and Fumikage."

"Um…no offense Eijirou…but I think you and Mezou would have an unfair advantage," I pointed out.

"Really?" Eijirou asked as he looked up at Mezou. "…I guess the team who has him would have an edge over the other."

"Perhaps we should try to get everyone together here another time?" Mezou asked. "Everyone's busy right now, and the way we're set up, it would be fairly one-sided in any game we play."

Eijirou let out a sigh as he said, "You got a point there. Maybe we can try again tomorrow?" With that said, he tossed the ball to me as he and Mezou started to walk off. "Let's go find a snack, I feel kinda hungry." After that, only Fumikage and I were left in the gym.

"…Sorry Fumikage, looks like we weren't able to do anything," I apologized. I really hoped he and I could have done something fun together. He's left himself out of what we did most of yesterday. But, I was surprised by what he said next.

"While we might not have done anything, I still think we had a good time," Fumikage said. "Just because we didn't do anything fun or interesting, doesn't mean we didn't hang out. We talked to a couple of our friends, and made possible plans for something we could do." Looking at it like that, I guess Fumikage has a point. Sometime, talking and making plans is all you really need to do to hang out with someone. "Also…I don't really want to go up against Mezou, I have a feeling that his size isn't just for show."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that comment, "Yeah, but I'm sure you could have used your own Quirk to counter his, right?" There was a small pause after I said that.

"Izuku," Fumikage said in a very serious voice. "I really don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I want to keep my Quirk a secret from the others."

"What? Why would you want to do that?" I asked, completely confused.

"Even though it hasn't happened, that threat still hangs in the air," Fumikage said. "Monokuma's game. And I have a feeling if anyone knew what my Quirk was…if they knew how dangerous it could be, that that information could be used against me."

"Used against you?" I repeated. "How…how could it be used against you though?"

"One of the rules to 'graduate' was to that you can't be found out as the murderer," Fumikage explained. "I feel someone may try to frame me to cover their own tracks." Looking at it like that, I can see the logic behind his reasoning. If his Quirk is as dangerous as he says it is, keeping it a secret would probably be a good idea. "So, Izuku, I ask that you please respect my privacy, and not bring up my Quirk."

I nodded right away as I said, "Of course."

Fumikage smirked as he started to walk off, waving at me from over his shoulder. "Thanks," he said. "I think I'll go find a snack of my own now. Maybe I can find an apple or two."

As Fumikage walked away, I can't help but think of him in a new light. Sure, he may seem kinda standoffish from a first impression, but he's just as willing to hang out as everyone else is. Yeah, he's serious, but I'm sure that serious nature of his also comes along with that friendly side I saw. I can say for certain, that Fumikage and I became a bit closer due to over time together today.

After realizing I was just standing there, thinking to myself, I tossed away the ball Eijirou gave me and left the gym myself. As I was walking around the hallways, I couldn't help but look around bit. And as I walked, I actually noticed some odd coins just lying on the ground. Picking one up, it was a small brown colored coin with Monokuma's face on them. I'm guessing these are the Monokuma coins Tooru told us about yesterday. I decided to pick up a few, and with my new found "wealth" I went over to the school store to try my own chances at the MonoMono Machine. But to my surprise, Denki was already here, once again trying his luck.

"Oh come on! This is the third time I've got a bottle of water…" Denki said as he set down a bottle of water in small pile of various other items. "Why do I keep getting the same things over and over again?"

"Well, it would make sense that the more new things you get, the more often things you've already received would appear," I said as I walked up next to him. "This is kind of gambling machine, right?"

"Hm…Guess you got a point there," Denki said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then picked up two things from his pile, a burnt looking croissant and a bag or chips. "I mean…I'm all for some snack food, but the amount I've gotten from this thing is kinda weird."

"Well, I've found a few Monokuma coins," I said, reaching into my pocket and taking out the five that I found. "Maybe I should try my own luck with this?"

"Good luck," Denki said with a slight scoff. "All this thing gives out is food. Was really hoping I'd something as cool as that Mr. Fastball thing."

With a small sigh, I put in a Monokuma coin into the MonoMono Machine. Knowing my own luck, I probably won't get anything useful. I slowly turned the knock knob, which was also shaped like Monokuma's head. The machine shook a bit before dispensing a capsule. I opened it up, and was surprised by what I saw, I actually gasped.

"What's you get, a bag a birdseed?" Denki said as he had his back to him, sorting through his pile. "Don't worry if you get a few duds, that's how it always starts out."

"Uh…it says this thing is called a Funplane," I said, holding up a black game pad. It was somewhat big, and I couldn't help but wonder how it fit in the small capsule.

"What!?" Denki yelled in surprise as he turned to me, a look of excitement on his face. "That's the coolest new gaming console! How did one end up here? Izuku, you have to let me borrow it!" Denki bowed his head and clapped his hands together in front of himself as he begged for it.

"Uh…Denki…it's kinda useless right now," I pointed out. "We don't even have any games for it."

"But it does more than just play games!" Denki said. "Please Izuku! Let me borrow it!"

"O-Okay!" I said, somewhat startled from Denki's persistence. I handed him the game console as I said, "Here, you can have it."

"Thank you Izuku!" Denki said as took it from me. He gained a wide smile as he said, "Looks like you're luckier than I thought. Say, you wanna grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria?"

I smiled as I nodded, and started to follow him. Denki seems like a very optimistic person, and pretty easy going too. He's always seems to be looking to have some fun, as I saw with the Mr. Fastball event yesterday, and how he wanted the Funplane. Along with that is a pretty outgoing personality. I can see why he gets along with pretty much everyone. I think I can say that Denki and I got a little closer today.

After that, the rest of the day seemed to fly by. We all talked about different things, ate when the time came around for it. Soon enough, nighttime was almost upon us. But before I went to my room, I decided to check up on Kouji. While doesn't spend all day in the laundry room, he spends most of his time there. And while Ochako, and a few others went to help him out, Kouji took on the majority of the work. So I entered the laundry room, seeing Kouji take some clothes of the wires.

"Hey Kouji, you doing okay?" I asked. It seems my sudden question scared him a bit, as he jumped a bit. I guess Kouji is more nervous than I first thought.

"O-Oh….hey Izuku," Kouji said as he went back to his work. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I responded. "Do you need any help?"

"No…I should be fine," Kouji answered. "This is actually the last load, so all I need to do now is wait for some of them to dry, and that should only take a few more minutes."

"Are you sure you won't need any help?" I asked.

Kouji smiled a bit as he said, "I appreciate the offer for help, but I'll be fine Izuku. I'll e a bit late going to bed, but I should be fine."

Having convinced me that he'd be okay, I nodded my head as I said, "Well, good night Kouji, see you tomorrow morning." I then went to my room as Kouji bid me a good night also. Right after I arrived to my room, I immediately started getting ready to go to bed, and as soon as I was ready, the announcement went off.

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10p.m. As such it is officially nighttime," Monokuma said. "Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited. Okay then…sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

And with that said, I got into my bed and slid under the covers. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Over these past few days, we've all been making the most out of our time here. Even though we're being held captive, we're fighting against Monokuma by not giving into his game. With that thought, I closed my eyes, and as soon claimed by sleep.

* * *

Monokuma Theatre: Villains

"Why do heroes exist? Why, to solve problems of course!" Monokuma said as he once sat on the stage, a small figurine of an evil looking figure in a black cloak, sitting on a throne and looking into a crystal ball next to him. "And the most common problem are the bad guys that abuse the power given to them! I mean, what kinda of person, would use their superhuman abilities for their own gain? It just doesn't make any sense! Well, I guess it does. People are always trying to accomplish what they desire, and sometime, those desires clash with that society deems are wrong. Even though these guys get labeled as 'villains,' they're just doing they think would be best. It's not their fault if that happens to contradict what 'heroes' believe!"

* * *

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7p.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" Monokuma said. "Get ready to greet another beee-yutaful day!"

Once again, I awoke to a new day from Monokuma's voice. And just like the last two days, I went through my new morning routine. I exited my room to head to the cafeteria, but unlike yesterday, there wasn't a basket of clean laundry next to my door. I found it odd, but maybe Kouji decided to save some of it for today? Whatever the reason, I headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. And like usual, Tenya, Momo, Mashirao, were there first, along with Tsuyu and Mezou, and Hanta.

"Good morning," I greeted as I took my seat. I was greeted by each by each of them. "Just outta curiosity, did you guys get your laundry back?"

"I didn't," Tsuyu said. "And I didn't see anyone else with a basket near their door either."

"Perhaps Kouji got tired last night, and decided to finish up today?" Momo suggested, grabbing her chin in thought.

"That is possible," Tenya agreed, nodding to her guess. "For now, let's wait for everyone else." And wait we did, and soon everyone was in the cafeteria…everyone…except for Kouji.

"Say…where's Kouji at?" Ochako asked, looking around the room, as if he were hiding somewhere.

"He is usually in the first half of people to get here," Denki pointed out, who is usually in the second half of people to get to the cafeteria. "I wonder what's keeping him."

"I'll go check on him," Hanta said as he stood up, and left the cafeteria.

"Am I the only one getting a bad feeling about this?" Rikidou said.

"H-Hey, don't say something like that," Mina said nervously. "I'm…I'm sure he's just sleeping in…yeah! That's it! He must have missed Monokuma's morning announcement."

Atfter that, an uncomfortable silence fell over the room, but it didn't last long.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was long and loud, and since only two of us were currently missing, that could only mean one thing.

"What's going on!?" Tenya said as he burst out of the cafeteria with inhuman speed, a small dust cloud trailing behind him. After a moment of hesitation, the rest of us followed, with me being in the front since I was closest to the exit. The first thing I noticed once leaving the cafeteria, was that the door to the laundry room was open, and I went straight towards it.

I ran into the room, and the first thing I saw was Tenya standing there, seemingly frozen from shock, and Hanta sitting on the ground, supporting himself with his hands, a look of fear on his face. Then, I looked to where they were looking, and immediately wished I didn't. There, lying in the middle of laundry room with a knife in this chest…was Kouji.

 **A/N: And so brings a close to Daily Life, and a start to Deadly Life. Feel free to begin your speculation. Only two guys left suggestions as to who Izuku should interact with, and those were the ones we saw. Feel like I could have done better with Denki's though. And we even saw a reason why someone would not talk about their Quirk. Another reason includes them thinking their Quirk is obvious, like Mashirao's.**

 **And again, if anyone wants to become a BetaReader, PM me. But keep in mind, this would be the first time I've used a BetaReader, so forgive me if I don't understand how it works at first.**

 **That's all I really have to say for now. Favorite and Follow if you haven't already, and leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter. Seeya later.**


	4. Heroing 101: Deadly Life(Investigation)

Heroing 101: Deadly Life- Day 4 (Investigation)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…I had to be dreaming, this had to be a nightmare. But…I knew that was a lie. I knew that I wasn't dreaming, that what I saw in front of me was real. But before I could even think about anything else, an announcement played.

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

"A body has been discovered!" came Monokuma's voice as he appeared on the monitor in the room. "Would everyone please report to the gymnasium for a very special announcement!"

After saying his piece, the monitor turned off, and that was when all hell broke loose. One by one, everyone came into the laundry room to see what the commotion was all about. It was all met with varying degrees of shock, but the prominent thing between every single one of us, was the disbelief that one of us was now dead, and another was responsible for it. None of us could even properly acknowledge what Monokuma said. After a few minutes of just standing there in shock, it was Shoto who brought everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"We can't keep Monokuma waiting," he said as he turned to exit the room.

"What…what are you talking about!?" Mina shouted, a bit of anger lacing her voice. "One of us just died, and you wanna do what that psycho bear says!?"

"Would you rather us all die for disobeying him?" Shoto said. "No matter if we acknowledge it or not, Monokuma is in control here. If we don't do what he says, who knows what he'll do. For now, we play along."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point," Tenya said, turning to the rest of the group.

"You're saying we have to do what he says?" Minoru said as he shock in fear.

"It's as Shoto said, we don't really have a choice right now," Tenya said as he started to walk off. "For now, we must listen to him." After that was said, everyone slowly made their way to the gym, myself included. When all nineteen of us were there, Monokuma popped up on stage again to sit on top of the podium.

"Wowwie! This is so exciting!" Monokuma shouted in joy as he jumped off the stage. "One of you actually went through with it, and to think the allure of getting out of here was all that person needed. And I was gonna give you guys a special surprise today too!"

"Can it ya fucking stuffed animal!" Katsuki shouted. "Why the hell did you call us all here!?"

"Oh? In such a hurry already I see," Monokuma said as he tilted his head a bit, not at all threatened by Katsuki. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road! Firstly, a murder has occurred, and as such, one of you has become 'blackened.' Now, it's your guy's job to investigate the crime scene and find any clues as to who did it!"

"Wait, investigate?" Rikido asked. "You mean the killer doesn't get to leave right away?"

"Of course not!" Monokuma yelled, making Rikido flinch a bit. "That would be too boring! If the killer got away scot-free, why would they have to hide the fact that they are the one who did it?"

"So we investigate where Koji was killed, then what?" Tsuyu asked.

"Don't worry about that for now," Monokuma said. "Once I feel like you've investigated enough, I'll make another announcement on what you'll be doing next. Now, I know none of you are ultimate detectives, so I'll make this as simple as I can for you guys. If you look into your e-Handbooks, you'll see a nifty new option to choose. Go on, take a look!"

Everyone reluctantly did as he said, taking out their e-Handbook and turning it on. After showing my name, the options showed up, Map, Regulations, my classmates, but an option that wasn't there before caught my eye. "Evidence" it read.

"I'm sure you all see it, that's where you can record all the evidence you find," Monokuma said. "It's really simple actually, snap a picture of what you've found, and a brief description of what it is. What's that? You didn't know it had a camera function? That's because it only works when you're in the Evidence option!"

"So we investigate and record evidence," Kyoka summarized. "Anything else we should know?"

"There is one more thing," Monokuma said as he pulled out black folder with a red square in the top let with a 1 in it, and Monokuma's face at the bottom right. "It's…the Monokuma File! It's everything you need to know about Koji's death."

"Why do we need something like this?" Hanta said as he took a copy. "We can all clearly see how he died."

"Maybe so, but I figured I'd help you guys out a bit, since, again, none of you are ultimate detectives." Monokuma then hopped back on top of the podium. "Alright everyone, have fun and give it your all! Let's see if you can solve this mystery!" After that, he jumped behind the podium, more than likely disappearing.

"We…we have to head back there now?" Yuga said. "Back to…where the dead body is?"

"If you don't think you can handle it, then don't bother investigating," Shoto said as he started to walk off. "You'll probably just end up getting in the way."

"We should probably have a few people guard the laundry room," Momo said as she and several others, myself included, followed Shoto back to the laundry room. "We must preserve the crime scene as best as we can."

"I'll stand guard," Eijiro said. "I'm not too sure how much I can help, but making sure no one messes with anything is something I can do."

"I'll assist," Mezo said. "Having at least two guards should be good enough, right?" Momo nodded to his question, and we were soon in front of the laundry room again. Shoto, Tenya, Momo, Eijiro, and Mezo went in first, while everyone else either waited outside or went somewhere else. Me though? I was standing outside the door, thinking about what I should do. Should I join in and investigate, or should I go somewhere else so I don't get in their way?

"Deku," Ochaco said as she approached me, her usual enthusiasm gone. "What are you going to do?"

"I…honestly don't know," I answered, looking down at the ground. "I don't even know what I can do in a situation like this. One of us was killed, and another one of us is responsible. How…how do I even approach something like this?"

"Deku…I know it may seem really hard right now, but Koji wouldn't want us to give up," Ochaco said, determination clear in her eyes. "He may have been scared most of the time, but he wanted to be a hero, just like everyone else here. That day I was helping him with laundry, we talked about a lot of stuff. He told me how hard he worked to get into U.A., how he knew if we wanted to be a hero, he had to try his hardest, to put his all into it. Koji didn't give up, and I'm sure he wouldn't want us to either. So let's go in there and give it our all, Plus Ultra! Right?"

When Ochaco ended her small speech, I could feel a small fire ignited inside of me. The same determination that Ochaco was giving off, was slowly but surely giving me some strength. So, with a determined look, I nodded to Ochaco and made my way inside crime scene, Ochaco following behind me.

It was just how we left it, the table and chairs turned over onto their sides and everyone's clothes were strewn about everywhere. And lying in front of one of the washing machines, was Koji himself.

"Maybe we should start with Koji's body?" Ochaco suggested, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, let's start there," I said, just as nervous, as we walked over to him. I knelt down next to him, Ochaco looking over my shoulder. "Well…it's obvious what killed him."

"Hey, is that some blood around his mouth?" Ochaco asked, pointing to Koji's face. I looked over there, and sure enough, around Koji's lips was some dried blood.

"He must have spat some up after getting stabbed," I said as I snapped a picture of the knife wound and the blood around Koji's lips.

*The knife that dealt the killing blow, and it appears after getting stabbed, Koji coughed up some blood*

"Don't you think it's strange though?" Momo asked she approached us, gaining both of out attentions.

"What's strange?" I asked.

"I came to the same conclusion as you, but I have yet to find any stray spots of blood," Momo said, holding her chin in thought. "If Koji did cough up blood, why isn't there a bit more blood scattered about?"

"That…is kinda odd," Ochaco said.

"I may be over analyzing this," Momo admitted. "But it's just something I found somewhat strange." After that, Momo went back to her own investigation.

I looked back over to Koji's lips, thinking about what Momo said. When something caught my attention. Putting my hand near Koji's neck, I pulled down the collar of his uniform.

"A bruise?" I said as I looked. "And there's one on the side of his head too. I guess he got into a fight with whoever attacked him."

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Ochaco asked. "No matter what, Koji wouldn't give up until the very end." I nodded to Ochaco as I took a picture of the bruises.

*There are bruises present on Koji's body, suggesting him and his attacker got into a fight before he was killed*

"Well, that's all I can see on Koji, should we look around the room, a bit?" I asked Ochaco, who immediately nodded. I guess she wanted to get away from a dead body as much as I did. So, we began to look around the room. The first thing we went over to was the table.

"It must have been a pretty big fight," Ochaco said. "The room's a giant mess."

"Like you said, Koji wasn't one to give up," I said as I took a picture of the room. "But…his killer was just as stubborn it appears."

*The room is in complete disarray, the table on its side and clothes scattered everywhere*

The next thing we noticed, was a chair that was all the way on the other end of the room, away from the table and other chairs.

"Wonder what it's doing all the way over here," Ochaco asked as she walked over it.

"Maybe it was thrown over here during the fight?" I suggested.

"Probably…but it so much further away than all the other chairs," Ochaco said.

"You found that strange too?" Mezo asked, looking over at us. "It is the only chair that ended up this far away, I doubt random chance has anything to do with it. Perhaps a further investigation of it is required then."

Following his advice, I started to look over the chair. The first thing I did was stand it up on its legs. One thing about it was obvious though.

"There's some blood on the side of it," I said, bringing attention to the red mark that was located on one of the bars, the left if you had the front facing you.

"Why is there blood on the chair?" Ochaco asked.

"I don't really know," I said as I took a picture of it. "But let's hope we can find out."

*There was a spot of blood present on one of the chairs*

I looked over the chair a few more times, and I eventually found something else.

"There's a dent in the chair," I said as I pointed out a small dent on the flat seat of the chair. "Do you think it was used in the fight?"

"I guess there's a chance," Ochaco said. "But…maybe it got the dent after getting thrown over here?"

"You have a point there," I said as I snapped of picture of the chair. "But let's make a note of it just in case."

*A small dent was found on this chair, there's a chance it was used in the fight between Koji and his attacker*

"Do you see anything else?" I asked.

"Well…" Ochaco said as her stomach growled, making her blush in embarrassment. "S…Sorry…we ended up skipping breakfast, right?"

"That's alright," I said. "Maybe we can go get a snack real quick?" Ochaco immediately nodded, and we made our way to the kitchen. As we were walking through the dining area, we were stopped by Yuga.

"Did you discover anything yet?" Yuga asked. "I'm sure once I start my own investigation, I'll find the perpetrator in no time." It's odd how quick he can go from confident, to scared, to confident again. But I don't really have to time to worry about that.

"We've found a few pieces of evidence, but nothing that can pin it on anyone yet," Ochaco said. "Whoever did this must have been super careful."

"If you guys aren't finding anything, then what are the chances that we will?" Toru asked.

"I plan to go take a look myself," Tsuyu said as she stood up. "It seemed somewhat crowded, so I decided to wait."

"Well, the two of us are taking a small break," I said. "Feel free to take a look yourself for now."

"I'll take you up on that offer, I'll let you know if I find anything unusual," Tsuyu said as she walked off to the laundry room.

"So, what have you guys found so far?" Hanta asked.

"Well, we saw a few bruises on Koji," I explained. "And there was a small dent on of the chairs as well as a spot of blood. I think there's a chance it was used in a fight between Koji and his killer."

"That's all you guys have found?" Denki asked.

"We also saw some blood around his mouth," Ochaco said. "We think it may have been from coughing up blood after he was stabbed."

"Did you guys even read the Monokuma file yet?" Kyoka asked, looking up from her own e-Handbook.

"Not really…" I admitted. "Like Hanta first said, it's kinda obvious to see what killed him."

"Suit yourself then," she said as he went back to her own business.

"Maybe I'll give the room a brief sweep myself," Hanta said as he stood up. "No use sitting around doing nothing. We gotta be prepared for whatever Monokuma has in store." With that said, he walked off to join the others investigating.

"Let's go get that snack now," Ochaco said as she began to walk to the kitchen. When we got there, we saw Rikido walking around, looking around somewhat nervously, like he was looking for something almost.

"Are you okay Rikido?" I asked, walking up to him. "What are you looking for?"

"Hm?" Rikido said as he looked over at us. "Oh, hey there." He went back to looking around, opening a couple of cabinets as he said, "One of the kitchen knives went missing. I wanna find it before someone else accidently stumbles upon it and hurts themselves."

"Kitchen knives?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah," Rikido said as he stood up and pointed to a small section of the wall, where knives of various sizes were hanging. "They were all there last night, and one of them is missing now. I gotta bad feeling about this…"

"Deku…don't those kinda…" Ochaco started to say. But she didn't have to say it, as I was having the exact same thought.

"Rikido, I think I know where that knife is," I said, gaining his attention.

"Really?" he said, a small smile on his face. "That's a relief."

"Well…the thing is…I think it was used to kill Koji," I said.

"Oh, that so?" Rikido said, as a moment of silence passed. "….Wait! WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?" The two of us were caught off guard by his sudden shout. "W-W-What do you mean by that!?"

"W-W-Well…the shape of the knife matches the ones over there," I said. "It's…really the only thing that makes sense."

"D…Damn it…" Rikido said as his shoulders sank a bit. "And I tried to make extra sure that those knives would be alright. At least it looks like none of the others have been touched."

"How do you know that?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, they're not out on any of the counters, and they're all dry and clean, meaning they haven't had a need to be washed yet," Rikido said.

"Looks like we got a couple more pieces of evidence," I said as I took a picture of the knife set. "Rikido, do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"Hm? Why do you need to do that?" Rikido asked.

"We'll need as much evidence as possible," I explained. "And if what you said is right, it may be useful to explain something."

"Then go ahead!" Rikido said with a smile. "I don't think I can be much help much in actually investigating, but if I can help in any other way, let me know." After he said that, I took a picture of him.

*A set of knives found in the kitchen, the location where the murder weapon came from*

*All the knives were in the kitchen the previous night, none of the other knives looked like they were used at all*

After we had a small snack, which consisted of fruit, we immediately headed back to the laundry room. As soon as we arrived, Tenya, Shoto, and Momo were leaving.

"You're going back inside?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah, we were just taking a small break," I said.

"Well, the three of us are done for now," Momo said. "Now we just have to wait until Monokuma makes his next announcement."

"I wish you two luck in your continued investigation," Tenya said as he and Momo walked off towards the dining hall.

Shoto remained where we was, turning his head to us as he said, "I'm sure we all found the same evidence so far. The killer didn't know what would happen, and did a sloppy job covering their tracks. Although, even with the evidence I have, I still have no idea who could have done it." He started to walk away as he then said, "Check the trash can, you may find something useful, or useless."

"The trash can?" Ochaco repeated. "What could be in the trash can?"

"From the sound of it, potential evidence," I said as we walked into the room. Tsuyu was busy looking over Koji's body herself. Hanta meanwhile was looking around the room. Ochaco and I went straight to the trashcan, which was next to the washing machine closest to the door.

"Is there anything inside it?" Ochaco asked, looking around me into the trashcan.

"Yeah…but, I'm not sure what it is," I said as I pulled something out of the trashcan. It was long, white, and kinda stretchy. "What even is this?"

"I…have no idea at all," Ochaco said, looking just as confused as me.

"Well…Shoto thought it might be useful…" I said. "Should I put this into my evidence?"

"May as well," Ochaco said. "We'll need as much evidence as possible." With that said, I took a picture of the weird thing.

*Mystery item found in the trash can in the laundry room*

"Hey guys," Tsuyu said, gaining our attention as I placed the item back in the trash can. "You may wanna have a look at this." The two of us walked over to where Tsuyu still was. And we saw that she actually managed to flip over Koji's body, the knife lying next to him.

"What did you find?" I asked, doing my best not to look at the knife.

"Look right here," she said as she pointed to the center of his back.

"Is that…a shoe print?" Ochaco asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Tsuyu nodded as she said, "Yep, and it can only come from his attacker. The question is, why is there a shoe print on his back?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"If this was just a straight forward fight, there shouldn't be a foot print this clear on him," Tsuyu said. "I don't really know why it would be there myself though."

"Guess we're going to have to add it to the list of other mysteries about this then," I said as I took a picture of the shoe print.

*A strange shoe print located on Koji's back, the reason for it being there is unclear*

"I don't really see any other places we can investigate," Ochaco said, looking around the room once more.

"Do you think we've found everything we could then?" I asked, standing back up as Tsuyu did the same.

"We'll have to examine all of our evidence carefully if we want to find out who the killer is," Tsuyu said. But after that, a familiar chime went off and Monokuma appeared on the monitor.

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

"So…I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get stared hm?" Monokuma said. "It's time for the long awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the first floor of the school. Upupupu…See you guys soon!" After that, the monitor turned off.

"Looks like we're out of time to investigate anyways," Tsuyu said as she began to walk off, Hanta following behind her.

"A…A Class Trial?" Ochaco questioned, looking over at me.

"Monokuma wants us to find out who killed Koji," I said as I began to walk off, Ochaco walking next to me. "I guess the best way he thinks we can find out is through an actual trial. But…knowing him, there's probably gonna be a twist to it."

"You're probably right," Ochaco said. The rest of the way was walked in silence, and we soon came across the large red door. The door that would lead us to the Class Trial. Walking through, we now stood in a large empty room, with what looked like an elevator grate on the other end. Everyone else was already here though, even Katsuki.

"Hey, what kept you guy?" Denki asked.

"Sorry, we were just thinking about all the stuff we found," I answered.

"Well, Tenya and Momo shared everything that they discovered with us," Yuga said. "Those two were fairly thorough with their investigation, so we probably have all the evidence you guys found."

"Probably," I said, as I took out my e-Handbook and began to look through my evidence again. My eyes landed upon the Monokuma File, and remembering what Kyoka said, I opened it up and read through what it said. And what I found, shocked me.

*The victim was Koji Kouda, he was killed at approximately 10:10 P.M. His body was found in the laundry room, and his cause of death is asphyxiation from being strangled*

He was…strangled to death? But…that doesn't make any sense, that doesn't line up with what we've seen at all! What in the world…this whole case just got turned upside down for me. The monitor turned on again, and I barely payed attention to what Monokuma said.

"Upupu…Is everyone here? Okay then," Monokuma said. "Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom…where all your fates will be decided. Upupu…I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting…" With those ominous words, Monokuma shut off the monitor, and the door to the elevator opened up. Everyone looked at each other nervously, not sure if we should really go through with this. Then, Shoto, Tenya, Fumikage, and Momo entered the elevator. Next went Mashirao, Mezo, Kyoka and so forth, until I was the only one standing outside the elevator.

"Hey, Izuku, you coming?" Minoru asked nervously, the others looking over at me as well.

"I know you're probably really nervous," Tenya said. "But you cannot hesitate, you must face this trial head on."

Face this trial head on? How can I do that when everything I thought I knew about this probably isn't right? How will we be able to find Koji's killer? There are too many questions that are impossible to answer. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do!? …What…what would All Might do in a situation like this? All Might…he would persevere through this, and do his best to find the solution. I looked down at my right hand and curled it into a fist, then looking up in determination, I walked into the elevator and stood between Ochaco and Tenya, the doors closing behind me and the elevator beginning its decent. If these questions seem impossible to answer, we'll just answer them one at a time until they start making sense. We will find out who killed Koji, because that is our only goal right now.

The elevator soon came to a loud stop, and the doors opened in front of us, revealing the battle ground where our next fight would take place.

 **A/N: Here it is, the investigation. I admit, it's a bit rough, but hopefully it can be remedied in the future. I bet some of you are probably wondering why this took so long. The reason is pretty simple, right after I wrote this, I immediately began to write the trial, and went back and forth between this one and that to make sure everything lined up. So that one is mostly done already, I just may have to go back and tweet a few things as well as finish up the post trial scene.** **That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave a Review on your thoughts and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	5. Heroing 101: Deadly Life(Trial)

**A/N: Of course I got hit by writer's block when trying to finish this chapter. Good news is, I was able to get through it. Hope you guys enjoy the conclusion to "Chapter 1".**

Heroing 101: Deadly Life- Day 4 (Trial)

Before us was…a courtroom I suppose. It had twenty witness stands arranged in a circle, and behind one of them by a few feet, was what looked like a throne. Looking around, the floor was a black and white checkerboard pattern, and going around the stands was a red carpet, with eight carpets leading to eight different closed curtains. We filed out of the elevator, taking in our new surroundings.

"It took you guys long enough! Now we can finally begin!" Monokuma said as he appeared from behind the large chair, immediately landing in a sitting position on it. "So what do you guys think? Feels like a real courtroom huh? Just like one of those fancy sets you'd see in one of those high budget movies!"

"Doesn't really look like you put much effort into it," Eijiro commented.

"Moving on, everyone, please find your assigned seats, and let's get this show on the road!" Monokuma said. One by one, we each found our position. I was actually standing across from Monokuma, standing face to face with him. To my right was Minoru, and to his was Mashiroa. Continuing in that direction, the order was Tenya, Toru, Denki, Yuga, Hanta, Tsuyu, Mezo, Katsuki, Fumikage, Mina, Shoto, Kyoka, Rikido, Ochaco, Eijiro, and Momo.

"Is everyone in place? Good! Then let's start with a basic explanation of a Class Trial," Monokuma announced. "Your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit,' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"

"And…one of us really killed him?" Toru asked.

"Of course it's one of you!" Monokuma stated, bringing his paws up to his mouth to cover a laugh. "No one else is here, so it has to be one of you guys."

"If that's the case…whoever committed the murder, please step forward and admit your guilt!" Tenya commanded.

"Uh…I don't think that's gonna work," Eijiro commented. "Why would the killer admit they're guilt now if they already haven't?"

"Before we go any further, I'm actually curious about something," Fumikage said as he looked over to an empty spot between Mina and Shoto. But, I guess calling it empty would be wrong, because in that spot stood some sort of sign post, with a black and white picture of Koji with a large red "X" over it. "Why is there a picture of Koji over there?"

"Well, he might no longer be here, but don't you think it'd be rude to exclude him?" Monokuma asked. "After all, he's a dear friend to all of you, and friendship penetrates even death's barriers!"

"That…seems so cruel though…" Mina said as she looked over at Koji's picture. "He's…already dead…can't he just rest in peace?"

"I'm actually curious about something also," Tsuyu said. "From the look of it, it seemed like there would have been a lot of noise from the confrontation between Koji and his killer, how come none of us heard it?"

"Oh that? Well, all the bedroom are 100% sound-proofed!" Monokuma said.

"Sound-proof?" Yuga repeated. "You mean…we can't hear anything outside our rooms…and no one can hear anything in our rooms?"

"That's exactly right!" Monokuma confirmed. "But don't get any weird ideas about this, it is purely for your safety!"

"How exactly does that keep us safe?" Toru asked.

"Well, that's enough for the preamble. Let's get ready to get started!" Monokuma said, ignoring what Mina said. "First up is…"

"There will be no need for that," Tenya said, interrupting Monokuma.

"What? What do you mean by that!?" Monokuma angrily stated. "There's a process that's supposed to be followed!"

"There's no need for any of that," Tenya said as he adjusted his glasses. "Because I already know the identity of the killer!"

"You do!?" Hanta said in surprise.

"Well what are you waiting for, spit it out!" Rikido said.

"Oh…this ought to be interesting to see," Monokuma said. "A bit anticlimactic for my tastes, but I'll allow it."

"The killer of Koji Koda…is none other than Katsuki Bakugo!" Tenya shouted as he pointed over at Katsuki.

"What the hell are you talking about you four eyed bastard!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he slammed his hands on his podium.

"Hey…that makes total sense!" Yuga shouted in agreement. "His demeanor is far less than pleasant, and all he's been doing since we got here is attack the door."

"Is it possible that you became so desperate to get out, you resorted to Monokuma's offer?" Mashiroa asked, as he grabbed his chin in thought.

"Bullshit!" Katsuki shouted, catching Mashiroa off guard "There's no way I'd ever listen to some stupid Build-A-Bear reject!"

"You say that, and yet your violent and destructive personality say over wise," Momo said.

"Shut it you bitch!" Katsuki shouted.

"Just admit your guilt already!" Denki shouted.

The argument continued on like this, people trying to find reasons why Katsuki would do it, and Katsuki violently shouting and swearing at them. I…I just couldn't believe it. None of these guys were really scared of Katsuki at all.

"Just admit you're the killer!" Tenya shouted. "With whatever Quirk you have, you must have used it to wreck the room and kill Koji!"

"Wait…Kacchan's Quirk?" I asked.

"But of course," Tenya said. "With a brash personality like his, there's no doubt he'd use his Quirk to cause the damage he did."

Katsuki's Quirk…there's no way he could be the killer if he had to use his Quirk.

"If you wanna use Katsuki's Quirk as evidence without even knowing what it is, you better try again," Eijiro said.

"Hey, why are you defending him!?" Mina shouted. "He has to be the killer!"

"I think what Eijiro means is, you cannot pass judgment on him, without knowing what his Quirk is," Mezo said.

"You're supporting him too?" Yuga asked in surprise.

"Actually…if Kacchan had used his Quirk like you said, the room would be even more destroyed than it already is," I stated.

"And how would you know that?" Denki asked.

"W-Well…he and I grew up together, of course I would know what his Quirk is," I said.

"Then what is it?" Minoru said. "If you really know his Quirk, than tell us."

With that said, I hesitated. I looked over at Katsuki, who had a look of absolute rage on his face. I know for certain that he didn't do it…but…is it really okay for me to reveal his Quirk?

"Just take a look at the crime scene again," Eijiro said, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Besides the table, chairs, and clothes, the damage is pretty minimal."

"You make it sound like you know what his Quirk is," Tsuyu pointed out.

"Well duh," Eijiro said. "You might have forgotten, but Mezo and I went with him to try and break down the door the first day."

"We decided to respect Katsuki's privacy, and not talk about his Quirk," Mezo said. "However, if you plan to use it has evidence, we will have to point out the contradiction."

"What's the contradiction then?" Fumikage asked.

"Well…there's no burn marks," I said simply.

"Burn marks?" Kyoka said. "What, is it some fire Quirk?"

"Well…" Eijiro started to say before he looked over at Katsuki.

"The fuck you looking over at me for!?" Katsuki shouted. "I couldn't give two shits if you guys told them what my Quirk is!"

"Alright then," Mezo said. "It put it in lame man's terms, he can generate explosions. I do not know the full details, but when he tried to break the door down, he tried to make an explosion as large as possible."

"But…you can probably guess that didn't work," Eijiro said.

"He…can make explosion?" Tenya said in disbelief. "And…if he used his Quirk…there would be even more destruction…and burn marks as a result of the explosion?"

"No shit you fucking nerd!" Katsuki said, and as if to drive the point home, he pointed at Tenya himself. "Take a good god damn look!" He then opened up his hand and generated a large explosion. It didn't travel far though, only going about a foot in front of him. Everyone in the room flinched back a bit, some holding their ears from the noise that the explosion generated.

"Hey! Don't go causing pointless destruction in my courtroom!" Monokuma shouted.

"I ain't just gonna let these guys accuse me of being a killer," Katsuki said. "I came to U.A. for one reason and one reason only, to become a hero, a hero that would surpass even All Might. I not gonna let anything stand in my way, but I sure as hell ain't going to listen to you!"

"Katsuki…please accept my apologizes," Tenya said as he bowed a bit. "It was wrong of me to think you were the killer just from your personality."

"Damn right you're sorry," Katsuki said as he crossed his arms, looking away from Tenya.

"That was sooooo boring!" Monokuma shouted. "It started out interesting but it just went downhill!"

"Fuck you teddy!" Katsuki shouted. "I'm not a killer, and I'm not going to be!"

"Well…if that's all from that, let's get back on track, shall we?" Monokuma announced. "As I was saying before, let's start with a case summary. Now, let's begin!"

Even with a bumpy start like that, we were able to find out at least something, it's impossible for Katsuki to be the killer. Even though it's small, progress is still progress. And now, it's time for the real challenge to begin. Because all of our lives are in danger, and we cannot afford to leave any questions unanswered.

"I'm sure we are all aware of this fact, but the victim of this case is Koji Koda," Fumikage stated.

"Why are you telling us this if we already know?" Kyoka asked.

"He was killed in the laundry room," Mezo said. "More than likely while he was finishing the laundry for the day."

"As he was doing that, the killer approached him with a knife, and attacked him!" Toru said.

"And with that knife…he stabbed Koji and killed him…" Minoru said.

"Actually…I think that's wrong," I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked. "We all saw the knife in his chest, what else could have killed him?"

"Have you read the Monokuma report?" Shoto asked.

"No, I haven't," Mina said. "Monokuma said it has details about his death…seeing what killed him is enough for me."

"If you had read it, you'd see a very important detail," Shoto said.

"And what detail is that?" Denki asked.

"Koji…was strangled to death," I stated, catching everyone's attention.

"S-S-Strangled!?" Yuga shouted surprise. "W…What proof do you have of that?"

"Well…there are some bruises around his neck," I said, holding my chin in thought. "Maybe…the bruise was caused by the intense force behind what was strangling him?"

"Bruises on his neck…" Eijiro said. "Yeah…I think I remember hearing Momo mentioning some when I saw her investigate."

"Yes, there was a bruise going around his neck, and a bruise near the top of his head as well," Momo said.

"Why would there be a bruise on top of his head?" Hanta asked. "You guys make it sound like the killer snuck up on him and took him by surprise."

"The evidence clearly contradicts that though," Mashiroa said. "One look at the room, and you can clearly see that a fight took place, and a violent one at that."

"Then…where did that bruise come from?" Ochaco asked. "Did…did the killer hit him really hard on the head?"

"Ochaco…I think you're more right than you think you are," I said. "Remember that chair we looked at?"

"Oh yeah, that one that was further away from the table than the other chairs, what about it?" Ochaco asked.

"Well…we did see a dent in that chair," I stated. "Maybe…that dent was a result of the killer using it to hit Koji on his head."

"Okay, so Koji got into a fight, was hit over the head, and got strangled to death," Rikido said. "Does…does that sound right?"

"From what we've learned so far, it does," Tenya said. "However…that doesn't get us any closer to finding out who killed Koji."

"Hm…Something has just occurred to me," Yuga said.

"And that is…" Kyoka said.

"If the knife wasn't used to kill Koji, then what was?" Yuga asked.

"That…is actually pretty important," Kyoka said. "Maybe if we can find out what was used, it can help us identify who killed him."

"Well…we know he was strangled," I said. "What…what can be used to strangle someone?"

"Hands?" Katsuki suggested. "That's how I'd do it."

"If you weren't already declared innocent, that's be a huge red flag for you," Mina said.

"The bruise on Koji's neck is fairly large," Momo said. "In fact, it actually goes all the way around his neck."

"So…the killer would have to have some pretty big hands then," Hanta stated, crossing his arms and looking around.

"Who here has the biggest hands!?" Toru asked.

"That would probably be me," Mezo stated.

"There's no way you're the killer though," Eijiro said. "You're way to chill to ever kill someone."

"I am thankful you have that much faith in me," Mezo stated.

"Is it possible…that something else was used to strangle him then?" Denki asked. "Maybe…something like the clothes lines?"

"Those are way too thin to strangle someone," Kyoka said. "And they'd probably cut into his skin instead of leaving a bruise."

"Then what was it?" Tenya asked. "What could have been used to kill him?"

So there are two possibilities for what could have been a murder weapon. The first, someone's hands, the second, some sort of improvised weapon.

"I think I know what could have been used," Shoto said.

"You…you do?" Minoru. "Then what is it?"

"Izuku," Shoto said as he looked over to me. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"I…I saw the weapon?" I asked. Could the weapon be what he told me about? "You're talking about that weird white thing, right?"

"What weird white thing?" Tenya asked. "Did you discover evidence that we didn't?"

"I didn't think anything of it at first," Shoto said. "However, the more we talk, the more I'm sure that it has some sort of significance to what happened."

"Izuku, if you saw it, can you tell us about it?" Mashiroa asked.

"Well…it was long and kinda stretchy," I said.

"How long was it?" Momo asked.

"Hm…Well…if I were to make a 'T' shape with my arms, I'd have to say it's longer than that distance," I said.

"That's pretty long," Mina said.

"Given what we've heard, it's probably safe to say that that is the murder weapon," Yuga said.

"But…where did it come from?" Hanta asked. "This thing just couldn't have come outta nowhere."

"I don't think determining where it came from is important right now," Fumikage said. "The point is, it was at the crime scene, and there's a high chance that it was used as the murder weapon."

"Well…where do we go from here?" Minoru asked. "What else can we talk about? We aren't any closer to finding the killer as we were in the start."

"…The knife," Fumikage said.

"What about the knife?" Eijiro asked. "I thought that was some sort of red herring."

"Red herring or not, it's still relevant to the case," Fumikage said. "He already killed Koji, why plunge a knife into his chest if he was already dead?"

The knife that was used to kill Koji…why is it there? Is there some sort of purpose to it besides trying to distract us from what really killed him?

"The knife…where could it have come from?" Yuga asked. "And how did the killer get their hands on it?"

"Maybe he found it laying around somewhere?" Mina suggested.

"Could it be possible that the killer got it from the MonoMono Machine?" Denki said. "That thing has a lot of crap in it, so I think it could be possible."

"You guys are going all over the place with this," Ochaco said. "There's only one place it could have come from."

"Then please tell us where," Hanta said.

"It came from the kitchen, right Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"Um…yeah," I said. "If you look at the knife set in the kitchen, you'll see they look similar to the knife used on Koji."

"Wait, hold on a minute there," Tenya said. "That knife came from the kitchen?"

"Uh yeah," I said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"If that knife really did come from the kitchen, then that means they must have acquired it before nighttime went into effect!" Tenya announced.

"The knife wasn't just planted there?" Rikido said.

"That makes sense," Kyoka said. "The kitchen becomes off limits during nighttime, so they'd have to get it before 10 PM."

"Did anyone see someone acting strange or suspicious?" Tenya asked.

"Sorry man," Eijiro said. "I went to my room around 9:30 last night. I'm pretty sure I saw pretty much everyone else doing the same too."

"We all went to bed at roughly the same time," Shoto said. "However, that doesn't mean one of us didn't leave our room to quickly retrieve a knife when they thought that everyone else was in their rooms. Yes, it was a gamble because any one of us could have left our room and caught them, but luck seemed to be on their side that night."

"Man…we aren't getting anywhere with this," Hanta said as he scratched his head. As I looked at him though…something just looked out of place. Something on him seemed different, like something I've never seem on him was there, and I didn't notice until now.

"Hanta…what happened to your hand?" I asked. That immediately brought everyone's attention to Hanta, who quickly tried to hide his left hand in the pocket of his pants.

"W…What are you talking about?" Hanta asked. "There's…there's nothing wrong with my hand."

"If you've got nothing to hide, then show us your hand," Shoto said.

Hanta looked around nervously before sighing in defeat and bringing out his left hand, holding it up for everyone to see. An odd sight came before us, because for some reason, the back and palm of his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to your hand?" Mina asked. "Were you attacked by the killer too!?"

"What? No no no," Hanta said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just had a little…accident this morning."

"Accident?" Tsuyu asked. "What happened?"

"It's…kinda embarrassing honestly," Hanta said. "But if you guys really wanna know…"

"You're hurt!" Toru said.

"Well…" Hanta said. "I actually got up pretty early today, before anyone else. And when I went to make myself some breakfast…I…ended up cutting myself with one of the knives."

"You…cut yourself?" Yuga asked.

"You must be pretty careless if you cut yourself like that," Tsuyu said.

"Hanta…could you go into more detail?" I asked.

"Huh? Why do you need me to do that?" Hanta asked.

"Something…just seems off about what you said," I said.

"Well, hopefully I can clear up any confusion then," Hanta said. "Let's see here…I woke probably around 6:30, and I just lay in my bed for maybe 15 minutes and I couldn't fall back to sleep. After that, I got bored and started to get ready for my day. I was done getting ready pretty much by the time Monokuma made the morning announcement, so I went straight to the kitchen and tried to make myself some breakfast. As I was about to use one of the knives, it slipped from my grip, and as I went to catch it, it somehow sliced the back of my hand. I immediately left to tend to my injury."

"You used one of the knives in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, one of the knives was missing," Hanta said. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but it makes sense now."

"But…that's impossible," I said.

"How could it be impossible?" Mina asked. "He was up before anyone else, so it's possible that it happened."

"Well, none of the knives in the kitchen looked like they were used," I said as I looked over to Rikido. "That's what you said, right Rikido?"

"Huh?" Rikido went, apparently surprised he was being called upon. "Oh, yeah! Since they're all hanging up, it's safe to say none of the other knives have been touched yet."

"Hold on, are you saying that Hanta isn't telling the truth about this?" Denki asked. "Why would he be lying about this?"

"Yeah 'Deku,' why would I lie about this?" Hanta asked, a bit of scorn in his voice.

"W-W-Well…I just thought that…" I started to say, before I trailed off.

"Show us," came Shoto's voice.

"W…What!?" Hanta asked. "What the hell are you saying? Why do you need me to show you?"

"If you cut yourself like you said you did, then proving it shouldn't be too hard," Shoto said. "Just show us the wound you received."

"I don't have to show you guys anything!" Hanta shouted, holding up his bandaged hand. "The fact that it's bandaged up should be enough proof that I injured myself!"

"Yes, it proves you hurt yourself," Tsuyu said. "But it doesn't really prove how you hurt yourself."

"What's going on here?" Minoru asked. "Hanta…if you didn't do anything bad, just undo your bandages."

As Hanta continued to make excuses, something started to stand out to me. I looked over at Hanta again, and it immediately became clear what it was.

"Hanta," I said, gaining his attention. "Where…did you get those bandages?"

"You're asking a dumb question like that?" Hanta asked. "I got them from the nurse's office obviously."

That answer seemed to clear everything up, if it wasn't for one glaring contradiction with what he said.

"But…the nurse's office is currently off limits right now, isn't it?" I asked.

"That's right," Momo said as she looked over to Hanta. "Care to explain how you gained access to a restricted area?"

"W-Well…I…I…where else could I have gotten the bandages?" Hanta asked. "There's nowhere else in this school where bandages are available."

"Maybe…but…there is one way you could have gotten them, but it's a huge assumption," I said.

"Oh, and what conclusion have you reached Deku?" Hanta asked.

"It's possible…that your Quirk involves the production of a bandage like material," I said.

There was a moment of silence as Hanta just looked over at me, before he hunched over his stand and his body started to shake. The cause of which was revealed to be him laughing, which slowly grew in volume.

"Is that what you think!?" Hanta asked in his laughter. "You think…my Quirk…involves making bandages!?"

"If it is, it would explain where the murder weapon came from," Momo said. "Those bandages look fairly similar to what was used."

"That's a fucking coincidence!" Hanta said as he continued to laugh. As his laughter died down, he wiped away a non-existent tear from his eye. "You guys wanna know what my Quirk is?"

"You're going to tell us?" Ochaco asked.

"If you're gonna blindly accuse me killing him, I'm gonna have to prove you wrong," Hanta said as he took his right hand and began to roll up his left sleeve. When he got past his elbow, it was shown that his elbow is actually a large cylinder like container. He tapped his elbow as he said, "You see this thing? Inside of it is something kinda like a spring coil. I focus on winding it up, and when I release it, I can unleash a quick and powerful punch." As if to emphasize his point, he brought back his fist, and waited a moment before delivering a quick punch. "So, that enough proof for you guys?"

"We can't really disprove if that's his Quirk or not," Tsuyu said. "We have no choice but to believe you."

"Alright then, if you guys are done asking me dumb questions, can we get back to the trial?" Hanta asked as he unrolled his sleeve.

"Then let's go over something we haven't talked about yet," Shoto said.

"There's something we haven't talked about yet?" Toru asked. "I feel like we've gone over everything though."

"I suppose it was easy to overlook, since it was such small detail," Shoto said.

"If I were to guess, would you be referring to the blood on Koji's mouth?" Momo asked.

"There was blood around his mouth?" Yuga asked. "Why would blood be there of all places?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Shoto said. "Why did Koji have blood on his lips? Maybe if we can answer that, all the other pieces will line up."

"Ain't it obvious how it happened?" Katsuki said. "He coughed up some blood after he got fucking stabbed!"

"But that doesn't make sense," Kyoka said. "He was dead before he get stabbed right?"

"So if it wasn't from being stabbed, what else could it be?" Rikido asked.

"Oh! I think I have an idea!" Toru said. "What if it's not his blood? What if he somehow got the killer's blood on himself?"

"Why would the blood be around his lips then?" Yuga asked.

"Maybe…it was an act of some sort of self-defense," I said.

"You're saying he bit someone hard enough to draw blood?" Tsuyu asked.

"If that's the case, the bite wound should still be visible," Fumikage said. "The question is, how will we find out who was bitten?"

"I think it's pretty obvious to see who got bitten though," Shoto said.

"It is?" Tenya asked. "If it is obvious for you, please share"

Shoto looked over at Hanta as he said, "Is that what's underneath those bandages? A bite mark from your fight with Koji?"

"Wait what?!" Hanta shouted in surprise. "Where the hell did that come from!?"

"That would explain why he wouldn't want to show it," Minoru said. "If he revealed it, it would leave no question he was Koji's killer."

"There's another thing that supports this theory," Momo said. "Some blood was found on the side of one of the chairs. We've already determined that the killer used it to hit Koji, and if we follow that logic, they would have had to pick it up from the front in order to leave a dent on the top of the seat of the chair. It looks like you're injured hand would be on the same side as the bar that had blood on it."

"The hole just keeps getting deeper and deeper," Denki said. "You sure you can think of something to explain all this?"

"It's all just a coincidence!" Hanta shouted.

"Your hand dressed in bandages similar to the murder weapon, refusing to show what's under those bandages for reasons you will not share, and a claim to a Quirk you can hardly even prove," Momo said. "Too many things are lining up against your favor to simply be a coincidence."

"Alright, let's go over all the events of this case," Shoto said. "From the beginning, to the end."

"I'm telling you guys!" Hanata shouted, sweat pouring down his face. "I didn't kill Koji!"

"Well, it started when we decided to head to bed early yesterday," I began, holding my chin in thought. "That was around 9:30. I can only assume the killer did the same, but he probably waited a bit to make sure no one else was out of their room. He made his way to the cafeteria, before Monokuma was able to make his announcement, and procured one of the knives. He probably waited until right before the nighttime announcement was made to leave the cafeteria. After it was made though, he went into the laundry room, where Koji was still busy with his self-assigned chore. At that moment, he charged at Koji, but his surprise attack wasn't very successful. I'm guessing you weren't trying to be discreet when you walked in, and charged him as soon as you entered. Due to his meek personality, you probably guessed Koji was pretty weak, but his unexpected strength took you off guard. After a brief confrontation, Koji was able to get ahold of your arms, effectively stopping your attack. Being at a standstill, Koji knew he had to make you drop the knife, so what did he do? He bite the hand that wasn't holding a knife, hard enough to draw blood in fact. The bite must have surprised you, and did its job. You were able to separate yourself from Koji, pushing him away and knocking him to the ground. And as he was getting up, you picked up one of the chairs and hit him over the head with it, putting him in a daze. That's when you decided that you needed to end this as quickly as possible. You used your Quirk to produce a long piece of that bandage like material, wrapped it around his neck, and squeezed. You waited until he stopped moving, probably thinking he just lost consciousness. You then retrieved your knife, flipped Koji on his back, and did what you thought was the killing blow, plunging the knife into his chest. After that, you retrieved the real murder weapon and threw it in a trash can, probably hoping it would be over looked. And you knew we'd be able to find out you were the murderer from the bite mark Koji left behind, and decided to wrap it up with more of those bandages. Does that sound right, Hanta Sero?"

Hanta was currently hunched over his stand, gripping the edges so hard you could hear the wood creak. "You…you…why are you doing this…?" Hanta said. "You think you have this figured out…but you don't have any proof relating me to Koji's death! He bite my hand? I accidently cut myself this morning! I made the murder weapon and my bandages from my Quirk? I told you! There's a spring coil in my elbow! You've got jack shit on me Deku! I…I didn't fucking kill Koji!"

"No…there's one more thing that can prove you did it," I said, determination clear on my face.

"There's nothing left!" Hanta yelled. "There's no proof! I'm not the killer!"

"If you're so confident, then so us your shoeprint," I said.

"You have no…wait…what?" Hanta said, completely confused. "Why…why do you wanna see my shoeprint?"

"When Koji was being strangled, he probably put up a bit of a fight. So to keep him in place the killer placed their foot in his back, leaving a very distinct shoeprint," I explained. "And it looks like there's a variety of us wearing different shoes. I'm willing to compare mine to it."

"W…Wait, hold on a minute…" Hanta said, even more sweat rolling down his face. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Monokuma," Tenya said. "Is it possible to acquire a picture of this shoeprint?"

"It sure is!" Monokuma said. "I can even make it into a one to one ratio, the exact size as seen on the corpse!"

"No! Wait!" Hanta said.

"There's no turning back now," Tsuyu said. "You either show us your shoeprint, or admit your guilt now."

"I…I…" Hanta said as he collapsed to his knees. "…I give up…"

"Upupu…I think it's safe to say we've reached the end of the trial," Monokuma said. "Is everyone ready to vote?"

"No…" Hanta said, looking up. "Please…don't…don't do this…"

"Use the leaver in front of you to cast your vote," Monokuma said. "And just a reminder…please make sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so small, would you?"

"Everyone…please…" Hanta said as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Let's get excited everyone!" Monokuma shouted, waving his paws around. "Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?"

"Please don't do this!" Hanta shouted as we all cast our vote. After that we did, a large roulette machine descended from the ceiling before it turned on. The three slots made several rotations before all three stopped on a picture of Hanta's face.

"Uh-oh! Looks like you guys got it right on the money!" Monokuma said. "The blackened who killed Koji…is none other than Hanta Sero!" Hanta was speechless as Monokuma announced his guilt, his gaze once again traveling to the floor.

"Why…Why did you kill him?" Mina asked. "He was so nice…and helpful…why did you do it?"

"The bastard was probably just way to desperate to get out," Katsuki commented.

"You guys…you…you don't understand…" Hanta said, slowly looking back up again. "This…This isn't what we signed up for. We…We came to U.A. to become heroes. This…this isn't what we wanted to do with our lives!"

"And yet you were able to take one of our own," Fumikage stated.

"All you guys are thinking it too!" Hanta shouted. "You all want to get out of here, fulfill your dream of becoming a hero, anyone one of you guys could be in my position right now!"

"And yet you were the one who acted on that fear," Tsuyu said. "You let your fear misguide you, cloud your thoughts."

"You guys…how can you not understand?" Hanta said.

Katsuki scoffed as he said, "A real hero doesn't let any threat get to them. You fell for that teddies bait, hook, line, and sinker."

As the continued their discussion, I couldn't help but get lost in my own thoughts. Hanta…really did kill Koji. And his actions were brought about from a serious fear of not being able to get out of this school, to no being able to become a hero. He was…just afraid, just like the rest of us. But he let his fear control him, he let it drive him to some drastic actions. And those actions resulted in the death of one of our friends…and it resulted in his own death too.

"Well, even though you say that you wanna be a hero, you committed the one act no respectable hero would ever do," Monokuma said. "You talk about becoming a hero, but to so easily take another life, can you really call yourself one after that? And to target poor innocent Koji…with a Quirk like Animal Voice, he had to work extra hard to get into U.A., and all that effort is for nothing now. You guys must be feeling so much despair from this simple betrayal. The fear of being unable to accomplish what you set out to do…it must be so despairing!"

"Stop saying things like that!" Ochaco said.

"Yeah, it's your fault for locking us in here in the first place!" Mina shouted.

"Hanta only did what he did because you made that dumb offer," Eijiro said. "If you didn't say anything…Koji…he'd still be here, and Hanta wouldn't have to suffer!" Eijiro made to lunge at Monokuma, but Rikido wrapped his arms under his to keep him from attacking Monokuma and being punished.

"Hey man, chill out before you do something you'll regret!" Denki said, fearful that Eijiro would somehow break out of the larger boy's grip.

"Have patience Eijiro," Mezo said. "Monokuma will get what he deserves in due time. For now though, we must wait."

Eijiro soon stopped struggling as Rikido just held onto him as he said, "D…Damnit…"

"That was way too close!" Monokuma said, clearly suppressing a laugh. "I would have had to punish you if you even thought about laying a threatening finger on me! Moving on, since you guys were able to identify the killer during the class trial, the blackened, Hanta Sero, will now receive his punishment!

"W-What do you mean punishment?" Hanta asked. "You…you can't mean execution…can you?"

"That's right!" Monokuma announced as a small pedestal with a large red button rose up in front of him.

"How…can you do this so casually?" I ask, clenching my fists.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Monokuma asked.

"How can you threaten us like there's absolutely nothing wrong?" I asked, my grip tightening and tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Hm…I guess from your point of view…you can call me a villain!" Monokuma said, laughing a bit. "But I think I'm the more morally grey person here! I don't believe in right or wrong, I just do what I want within the boundaries of the rules I've made. So what if one of you dies? That's a part of your school life here!"

"Stop acting like your innocent in all of this!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks now. "Even though Hanta did kill Koji…he only did it because you pushed him to…he's not at fault at all. If it's anyone's fault, it would have to be yours!"

"Oh? Since when did you get a back bone?" Monokuma said. "I thought you were always too nervous to speak up to something like this, you're way too out of character. And with that sense of justice you have, there's no doubt in my mind that it'll only bring you trouble in the future. After all, those who think like that are the ones who are responsible for major conflicts. Is that what's going through your head right now?"

"W-What?" I asked, completely confused by what he said.

"Any who, let's move onto something more important," Monokuma said. "Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!"

"N…No…Please…" Hanta practically begged as he started to back away from his stand. "L-Leave me alone….Stay away from me!"

"No way! You've broken the rules, and now you must pay for your actions!" Monokuma announced. "Those who have disturbed the peace must be punished. The moment you took a life, you've forfeited your own!"

"I won't go!" Hanta shouted.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Hanta Sero, the Taping Hero," Monokuma said.

"This isn't what I wanted to do!" Hanta shouted. "I want to be a hero!"

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokume yelled in excitement as he raised a small gavel. "It's…Punishment Time! Plus Ultra!" At those words, Monokuma brought down the gavel onto the button, a loud chime going off as he hit it, a small screen showing a pixel version of Hanta being dragged off by Monokuma as it said

 **Game Over**

 **Hanta has been found Guilt.**

 **Time for the punishment!**

The curtain behind Hanta opened up, and a bandage wrap similar to what Hanta used wrapped around his waist. As a reaction, Hanta pointed his elbows at his stand, shooting out the wrapping from his elbows and making it wrap around it. The wrapping pulled on Hanta, trying to drag him into the curtain, but his own wrappings held strong. But the pain was clear to see on his face as he tried to resist. The rest of us were too stunned to do anything, or maybe we were afraid that we would be punished too if we interfered. Either way, none of us stopped Monokuma as he walked up to the bandages Hanta made, looked at them and then looking at him before pulling out an unnecessarily large pair of scissors. Hanta's eyes widened in fear as Monokuma slowly put them around the bandages, and quickly closed them, cutting his only resistance as he was pulled into a dark hallway. Monokuma followed after him, gesturing for the rest of us to follow as well. We reluctantly followed after him.

When we arrived to the end of the hall, we saw Hanta laying on his side on top of a stage, the bandage around his waist gone, but now there were ones wrapped around his wrists, although they were slack. He got up, rubbing his head as the line went taut, pulling his hand away from his head. He looked down to see Monokuma holding the other end. He was about to reach for the bandage as the other line want taut as well. Looking to the other side, he saw another Monokuma pulling on that bandage.

 _ **Tug-O-War**_

Both Monokuma's immediately began to pull, a pained expression coming to Hanta's face. As the seconds went by, more Monokuma's began to crawl on stage, joining the first two in the pulling on both sides. At some point, Hanta began to scream out in pain, and an uncountable number of Monokuma's were pulling on each side. As we watched on, we could see small holes begin to open up on his sleeves. Some wet stops started to appear also, more than likely from blood slowly leaking out of wounds that began to open on his arms. The holes got bigger and more frequent as the pulling increased. And with a sickening tearing sound, Hanta's arms got torn right of off at his shoulders. Even though his screams stopped, either from the shock or becoming numb to the pain, as blood poured out his shoulders, he fell to his knees before falling forward onto his face, more than likely dead.

We all just stood there in silence as we watched the Monokumas jumps in joy, confetti raining down from above as a "Winner" banner unfurled itself. We were all too shocked to say anything, too stunned after having to watch one of our own killed right in front of us. The silence was soon broken though as one of us screamed at the top of their lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minoru screamed, tears freely cascading down his face. "I….I don't wanna be here anymore! I wanna go home!"

"But this is your home now!" Monokuma said as he appeared in the middle of all of us. "As I stated before, you are all to live out the rest of your natural lives here…or be killed, whichever comes first really!"

"This isn't funny!" Toru said.

"But how about that execution!?" Monokuma shouted, completely ignoring Toru. "That really got my blood pumping! I can still feel the adrenaline coursing through me!"

"There's…there's no way this just happened…" Denki said. "This…this has be some sort of joke right? You…You're using some sort of Quirk trick us right now!"

"I thought we already went through this," Monokuma said. "Everything I've told you has been 100% fact. Hanta killed Koji, and payed for it with his own life!"

"Stop talking right now!" Eijiro shouted.

"Do…do we really have to go through with this?" Yuga asked.

"Well, if none of you guys wanna do this…" Monokuma said. "Then just accept your life here, cut all the ties you had with the outside world! But that's really only an option if every single one of you go along with it."

"You really are a villain, aren't you?" Kyoka asked. "Putting us through all this…making us do all these things, even if we don't want to."

"A villain?" Monokuma asked. "You make me sound like some sort of dark, awful, secret society type of guy. Or in this case, a dark, awful, secret society type of bear!"

"Then why are you putting us through all this?" Mina asked. "We wanted to be heroes, we wanted to help people."

"It sounds like you're trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn't make sense," Monokuma said, getting a few confused looks from some of us. "It's like trying to put a mile on a scale! It just isn't possible."

"What are you even talking about right now?" Mina asked.

"You're lucky I don't know who you are," Katsuki said. "Cause when I find out, I'm gonna blast your ass into the ground!"

"Upupupu…You must really hate me to get so angry, huh?" Monokuma said mockingly, knowing full well that Katsuki wouldn't be able to do anything against him. "But if you do that, you're barking way up the wrong tree. What happened, happened because one or more of you decided that you wanted to get out of here, right? No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free from your regrets of the outside world. Then you guys are the ones to blame!"

"Of course we can't cut free!" Mina shouted. "We're trapped in here after all!"

"You're trapped in here you say?" Monokuma asked. "Well, I can't wait to see what your reaction will be once you find out the secrets of this school. I'll bet you guys will think, 'Wow! I really didn't see that coming!'"

"What do you mean by that?" Tenya asked.

"If you're trying to tell us something, then just spit it out," Fumikage said.

"Like before, you said 'everyone's waiting,' what exactly did you mean by that?" Momo asked.

"Sorry, I've said all I needed to say already," Monokuma said. "I need to save some of the fun for later after all!" And after barking out in laughter, he disappeared. There was only silence in his place now, and an overwhelming sense that this living nightmare was now our reality. And we all just stood there, unable to move.

After an unknown amount of time, we started to make our way back into the courtroom, walking in silence. It wasn't until we made it back that one of us finally spoke again.

"This...this is our life now," Denki said. "We have to live here, under that bear, fearing for our lives."

"You're saying that like someone else is planning to kill," Mina said.

"Who's to say someone isn't?" Katsuki said. "That Hanta bastard did, and he seemed pretty wimpy if you ask me."

"So what? We just live in fear of each other for the rest of our lives?" Eijiro asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I still wanna bust out of here, even if it ends up killing me, I'll break down that door."

"While our situation certainly isn't ideal, we must have faith in one another," Mezo said. "So long as we continue to work together and cooperate, I believe that we will one day escape."

"Yeah!" Toru shouted in agreement. "We can't let that dumb bear scare us. We all wanna become heroes after all, and heroes are supposed to be brave and courageous."

As everyone around us continued to talk Ochaco walked up to me and said, "Deku, are you going to be okay? You look pretty shaken up from all this."

"Y…Yeah, I-I'll be fine," I said, even though I knew it was a lie. Someone, one of my own classmates even, just died right in front of us. How could I be fine after watching something like that? And I'm sure of it, even though we're all saying these positive words and thoughts, they're just as shaken up as I am, if not more so.

Ochaco must have sensed what I was thinking, and said, "It's not your fault Deku. You're not the reason why Hanta had to get executed. Monokuma was the one who pressed the button, right?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right," I said as I smiled a bit, feeling slightly better. "Let's…Let's just get out of here first."

"Right," Ochaco said. After a few more seconds of waiting, the elevator opened up and we all walked in.

We all road the elevator in relative silence, a few people having small conversations. But after we arrived back to the first floor, we all headed to our rooms. After I got to mine, I immediately collapsed onto my bed, too tired from today's events. Koji was murdered, we investigated said murder, we had a trail to find the murder, and when we discovered the murderer, he was killed right in front of us. After all that…I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

 **18 Students Remain**

 **A/N: Sorry if the last part was kinda rushed, I wanted to get this chapter out, and I think I've made you all wait long enough. Anyways that's a wrap. I wonder how many people were able to figure it out. Also, what's ironic about this, is that Hanta is genuinely one of my favorite characters from Class 1-A. So it make him the first killer is very confusing for me, but I also liked the idea too much to pass it up. I don't really have much else to say about this. Leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter, and favorite and follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


End file.
